What Doesn't Kill Us Makes Us Bitter
by TheIrkenMachine
Summary: What does it take to break someone like Eddy? What does it take to fix it? And where has his brother been all these years? Update! R&R Please!
1. Times Change

A/N: This is my first Ed, Edd n Eddy story, so please don't flame me. It's rated T for future chapters which may contain abusive situations. The first two chapters might be a bit slow b/c I'm introducting new characters and ideas. 

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say it once, I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Times Change

Edd couldn't believe the school year was already half over. It was the Eds Senior year in high school and time was flying by. They would graduate in May. Why, it seemed just yesterday they were only children playing in the culdesac...

These were Edd's thoughts as he walked through the snow toward Eddy's house where he would meet up with his two long-time best friends. In fact, he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Ed and Eddy hiding behind some bushes as he mechanically walked up Eddy's drive way. He had been there so many times in his life, he didn't need his brain to tell him how to get there.

Edd was almost to the door when something hit him from behind. He turned around and was hit again in the face by a snow ball, the impact knocking him over. As he sat up and wiped the snow off his face he heard the unmistakable sound of Eddy's, followed by Ed's, laughter. The two came out from behind the bush, still laughing insanely as Edd glared at them. Well, glared the best he could. He was still no good at giving dirty looks.

"Winter break is good for something, huh Ed!" Eddy said, still laughing at Edd's sour expression.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Edd quipped, "Seriously, don't you gentle men feel it's about time to grow up? I mean, you'll be a legal adult in two months, Eddy!"

"Nope! I ain't never growin' up, Sockhead. Besides, I still have to get through college and-"

"College isn't meant for partying, Eddy! It's an institute for higher learning that's supposed to prepare you for life as-"

"A mover," Ed cut in.

"No, Ed, not a mover."

"No, Double-D, look!"

Ed pointed down the street just in time for them to see a white SUV followed by a moving truck drive by.

"Oh! How wonderful! Someone new to the area! We should go welcome them."

Edd took off running in the direction of the truck with Ed running after him.

"Hold it!" Eddy grabbed the two by the backs of their coats and pulled them back to him. "If there's any welcoming bein' done we find a way to make a buck or two off it. You know that's how we work!"

"Oh, come now, Eddy," Edd brushed Eddy's hand off his shoulder. He didn't say another word, he just took off running again, knowing Ed and Eddy would eventually follow.

The moving truck pulled into a house on a corner about two blocks away. It was an average sized one-story house, in good condition, but kind of old. Edd had run out of breath a block ago and now gasped for air as he tried to catch up with Ed, who had just passed him.

They stopped at the end of the drive way. The moving truck was already pulling away, having left several boxes and pieces furniture behind. The white SUV was still there, with all the doors standing open, but no people were in sight.

About that time, Eddy caught up with his two pals. They had gotten quite a headstart, since Eddy had stayed in his yard yelling after them for almost a whole minute. He stood beside them and stared at the house.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked. Before they answered he continued, "Hey, this was old lady McGee's house, wasn't it? What'd she do, die or somethin'?"

Edd gave Eddy that look that clearly said 'mind your manners,' but was quickly distracted when at last someone emerged from the house. It was a petite girl, about their age, with long brown hair and glasses. She appeared to be talking on a cell phone as she took another box from the car. The Eds watched her go back inside again, seemingly without noticing them.

"Well, let's go say hello," Edd said at last, "It's not polite to stand here and stare."

"Yeah, Double-D," Eddy agreed, smiling, "let's go meet the new sucker. She's beggin' to get scammed."

"Eddy, you leave her be! She's new here after all!" Edd called after his friend who was already walking up the drive way.

They stopped just short of her car when they heard her coming again. She was still on her phone and she sounded angry.

"Yeah, isn't that stupid," she said into the phone, "she's such a crack-whore, I swear. No, not really...well tell her to go to heck! Uh, huh. Well, she better not even say anything to me after break. I gotta go...see ya later. Bye."

She turned off her phone and dropped it into her coat pocket. Then she walked down the drive towards the Eds, who had not gone unnoticed, just ignored.

"Can I help you?" she asked, obviously irked at being stared at.

"Um, yes," Edd answered, "we just noticed you were new to the area and we wanted to welcome you. Um, my name's Eddward with two D's, but everyone calls me Double-D."

He extended a hand to her and she shook it, "My name's Dea. Nice to meet you."

There was silence for a moment. Ed was staring off into space and Eddy had decided maybe he did't want to mess with her. Edd elbowed Ed.

"Hello!" Ed looked around and grinned, "My name is Ed!"

"Also known as the lump," Eddy mumbled.

"Hi," Dea grinned at Ed, confused. Then she looked at Eddy, who had been standing with his hands in his pockets. He just stared back at her until Edd elbowed him too.

"Ow! I'm Eddy."

"Also known as 'loud mouth,'" Edd added. He giggled at his own joke and received a dirty look from Eddy.

"Nice to meet you," Dea extended her hand to Eddy and flashed him a huge smile. Eddy shook her hand, grinning a bit nervously. His first impression of her had been that she was a bit creepy, but now she seemed like she might be kind of cool, as well as pretty.

"Hey, sorry about that," she said, meaning the phone call, "this girl was supposed to help me move, but she's a loser so she's home watching TV and eating bon-bons instead."

"We could help you move," Edd offered.

Eddy looked at him incredulously. Whenever Edd offered help it was always _free_ help. How was he supposed to get ahead in life if Edd kept giving away free help?

"Um, I guess so," Dea answered. She found it a bit strange that three people she just met wanted to help her move, but it meant less lifting for her, so that was just fine. "Ok, let's move all this crap inside first so we don't have to keep coming back out in the cold."

The four of them went to moving boxes from the car to the house. Ed would move the heaviest items, Edd would move the breakables, and Eddy would move as little as possible. Eventually Dea asked him to help move boxes into her room.

Her room was actually a lot like Eddy's. She had a mirror ball hanging from the ceiling, a lava lamp sitting on top her bed, and a magic 8-ball sitting on her desk. Her walls were a light orange and her bed spread was various shades of pink, red, and orange. Most of her stuff had yet to be unpacked, but there were some X-Files poster hanging on the wall already and some pictures of Dea's friends and the marching band sitting on her desk.

"Hey, I like your room," Eddy said, walking around.

"Thanks. You wanna help me unpack CDs?"

The next half hour was spent unboxing Dea's diverse CD collection. She had CDs of pop music, rap, heavy metal, classic rock, even a bit of country. Much to Eddy's delight, she even had some Tom Jones, which is what they chose to listen to.

After all the music had been unpacked, Eddy grabbed another box and started laying its contents out on the floor too. He had uncovered Dea's JtHM comics, along with her knives, animal bones, and other death-themed items. He found it to be a bit strange, so he pushed them aside and tried to start a conversation with her.

"So, you still in school or what?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm a Senior."

"Me too. You're switching schools in the middle of the year?"

"No. I'm still going to commute to my old school. Don't go tellin' everyone though. My school still thinks I live with my dad."

"So that's your car outside?"

"Yep. Bought it myself for five-grand."

"Nice. Are you like rich or something?"

"I wish," Dea snickered, "no, far from it. I bought it with some money my grandparents left me and I work full time all summer to pay for insurance."

"I've been savin' up for a car myself," Eddy told her, "I've got a part time job at the candy store."

"The candy store? Really? That's so cool!"

Eddy smiled and handed her the stack of comics he had just unpacked. About that time, Edd appeared in the doorway.

"My, what an interesting room you have, Dea," he said, trying to sound pleasant.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I finished unpacking your kitchen ware and I believe Ed is done moving boxes. Is there anything else we can assist you with?"

"Wow. You guys are too nice. I think that's all the moving I want to do for today. How 'bout we go get a pizza, on me."

Eddy's eyes lit up at this, but of course Edd had to be polite and protest.

"Oh no, Dea, we couldn't let you pay for it yourself. That wouldn't be right. Really, you don't have to pay us back, it's -"

"Shut up Sock-head!" Eddy interrupted, "let her buy us the pizza!"

"Really, it's Ok," Dea said.

"Well, alright. If you insist," Edd agreed. About that time Ed appeared in the door way holding a plate of cookies.

"Dea, may I have a cookie?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, help yourself."

"Yum, Yum, Yum! Cookies!"

Ed ran back to the kitchen with the plate. Edd exited shortly after while Eddy waited for Dea, who was searching for her car keys and money. Eddy watched her curiously as she searched about. He was somewhat fascinated by her. She was different than other girls he'd met. And beautiful too, now that he really looked at her. Her hair was almost a golden brown and behind her glasses were warm brown eyes. She wore blue jeans and a pink tank top under a white zipped-up shrug that hugged her in all the right places. It was all accented by her pink hoop earrings and bright green eye shadow.

"Ha! Found 'em!" Dea held up her keys triumphantly. She noticed Eddy staring at her and stared back suspiciously. Upon noticing this, Eddy came out of his stupor, blushing ever so slightly.

"Um, that's good! Great! Let's go then!" he said, trying to hide his nervousness.

A loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by Edd's voice.

"Ed! That plate belongs to Dea's mother! Spit it out right now, mister!"

Eddy and Dea rushed to the kitchen and immediatly burst out laughing. Ed had the entire plate of cookies stuck in his mouth. Edd had a hold of one end of the plate, trying in vain to pull it out.

"Oh, that's real mature of you, Eddy. Stand there and laugh. Would you mind giving me some assistance here!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't have a cow."

Soon both Eddy and Edd were tugging on the plate, but to no avail. Dea just stood in the doorway still cracking up.

"Ed! Let go of the plate, stupid!" Eddy yelled, "Give me it, now!"

"I can't, Eddy," Ed said with his mouth full.

"I said, let go!"

Eddy gave the plate another good tug. The plate dislodged this time and was sent flying through the air, crashing into a wall.

"Good thing that was plastic," Dea said, wiping away tears of laughter. The four of them finally got in her car, with Eddy in the front of course, and left for the pizza place. A few minutes later, they were all seated in a both, munching on pizza and bread sticks.

"So you guys are all Seniors too, then?" Dea asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Edd answered.

"Where are you going to college?"

"The local university in the next town," Edd answered again, "they have an amazing science department."

"Oh really? That's where I'm going! Except I'm going to major in Accounting."

"That's wonderful! It's nice to know I'll already have a friend on campus. Are you staying in the dormatories?"

"Nah. I'm livin' at home. Saves a ton of money. And I think I'd go insane if I had to share one of those tiny rooms with someone all year. Privacy is something I highly value. Plus those rooms are just scummy. I worked on campus this past summer- I know what goes on there."

"I am going to trade school!" Ed volunteered.

"That's cool. To do what?"

"To work for the union!"

"Union people can make a lot of money. Good luck to ya'! What about you Eddy? Where are you going?" She turned to Eddy, who had been sitting beside her silently for the past few minutes.

"I'm going to that University you and Double-D are going to."

"I thought you were going to Southern," Edd interjected.

"Well maybe I changed my mind! Can't a guy change his mind now a days! Geeze!"

"Calm down, Eddy! I didn't know you had even applied there. I just thought you wanted to go to Southern."

"Well, I'm not. I'm staying local. And I'm majoring in business."

Dea smiled at him and they all went back to eating. Little did Edd know, Eddy had applied to the local school and he'd been accepted there. Eddy had never told Edd because he didn't want to look stupid if he was rejected from the private college. And then he had chosen Southern to get away from his family. He was having some serious trouble at home lately, but he didn't want anyone to know about it. He figured if he could keep up the charade and no one ever found out about his diminishing self-confidence, his feelings of insignificance, and the things his dad did to him after losing his job, then maybe things would be Ok. If he played make belive long enough, maybe something would actually change.

Even though he had just met Dea a few hours ago and didn't really know much about her, Eddy felt he had a real connection with her. Like maybe she understood how he felt, or she would understand if he were to tell her. There was something about her that only he could see. If staying near to her and his true friends meant sticking it out with his family a while longer to switch colleges, then he'd do it. Because he suddenly felt there was no way he could make it on his own some 1000 miles away from everything he'd ever known.

Dea dropped the boys off outside Ed's house an hour later, then went back to her own new house for the night.

"Dea seems like a nice young lady," Edd said after she had driven away, "although she is a bit strange..."

"What do you know," Eddy snapped, "You're strange. Look at you, you haven't taken that hat off in 17 years!"

"What is wrong with you, Eddy? You've been snapping at me like that for several days now, and quite frankly I don't appreciate it!"

"Nothing's wrong with me! It's you! You're overly critical and you don't even know what the heck you're talking about!"

"How am I being overly critical? Eddy, I didn't mean to offend you, or anyone for that matter, and I'm sorry if I did, but I don't think I've done anything wrong..."

"Whatever," Eddy turned and started walking away.

"Tell me what I did, Eddy!" Edd called after him, "I can't fix it if I don't know what I did!"

Eddy just kept walking. He knew it wasn't fair to take his anger out on his friends, but he was so frustrated anymore. He didn't know what else to do. He wasn't even sure why he was mad at Edd right now. Maybe because Edd had a perfect life- perfect parents who loved and supported him, perfect grades, perfect attitude. Edd had it all. He'd never experienced anything less than perfect, perfectly functional anyway, which was why he could never understand Eddy's prediciment.

Eddy flung the door to the old van open and flopped down on the water bed in the back of it. This old childhood hide-out in the junk yard had long ago been abandoned by Edd and Ed. Which was precisely why Eddy chose it as his sanctuary. He could go here to be alone and most of all, it provided shelter on those cold nights when he didn't want to go home. He covered his eyes with his hands and sighed heavily. All was silent around him, but it brought him no peace. The thoughts and memories and worries flying around in his head shattered that silence and only brought chaos.

Eddy lay there for hours that night, just trying to forget everything and find some solitude. It was 2:30 in the morning when he finally crept back into his own house and climbed into bed. He pulled the covers up over his head and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

A/N: That's it for Chapter 1! R&R please! 


	2. The Last Good Day

Chapter 2 - The Last Good Day

"Why is Eddy acting weird, Double-D?" Ed asked.

The two had been standing in Eddy's back yard for a few minutes now, staring at the house. There was no sign of life. Eddy's mom was at work and his dad was either in a bar or looking for a low-paying job somewhere. As for Eddy, he was still in bed. He'd been doing this for three days now. He wasn't asleep, but he hadn't felt motivated to get up. So he just lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling. He looked over at his alarm clock and noticed it was 12:56 already.

"_I really should get up,_" he thought, but continued to lay there.

"I don't know, Ed," Edd answered at last, "I don't know."

"But isn't he going to help us scam kids, Double-D?"

"I'm sure he'll join us later on, Ed. Come on, let's get going."

The two began walking and were almost to Edd's house when Dea pulled up beside them in her SUV. The passenger side window was down and "Disasterpiece" was blaring out of the speakers.

"Hey," she turned the down the music a little, "I'm going to the mall with one of my friends, you guys wanna come?"

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ed jumped foot to foot in excitment, "I love going to the mall!"

"Yes, I know you do, Ed," Edd said, "but we can't go today."

"Why not, Double-D?" Ed asked, face dropping.

"Because..." Edd searched for a good reason, "we can't leave without Eddy. That wouldn't be fair if he woke up and all his friends were gone."

Edd smiled nervously, hoping Ed bought it. The truth was, he didn't really trust Dea. While she seemed to be a nice person, she had exhibited some qualities the previous few days that Edd didn't approve of. She seemed a little unstable and Edd didn't want to get in a car with her when he hardly knew her, despite the fact he had trusted her to take them pizza a few days ago.

"He's still in bed?" Dea asked, "Well, wake him the heck up and tell him to go shopping with us!"

Edd started to object, but was cut off by Ed.

"I know his phone number, Dea!"

"Sweet. Let me have it," she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number Ed told her.

After about five rings, Eddy finally got up and answered the phone. He was a little surprised to hear Dea's voice on the other end. How did she get his number anyway?

"Sons of Baltazar and Broccoli!"

Oh yeah. Ed must have given it to her. He could still hear Ed rambling on in the background.

"Yeah, so you wanna come?" Dea asked, "It'll be fun."

"Um, I guess so. Where are you guys?"

"In the middle of the flippin' road! I think we're by Double-D's house."

"I still have to shower and stuff. How about you guys come over here and you can chill in my room or whatever while I get ready."

"Ok, we'll be right over."

Eddy hung up the phone and a few seconds later the door bell rang. He answered the door still wearing his boxers and a tank top. He caught Dea checking him out and laughed nervously.

"Um, this way," he said, and led his guests back to his room.

"Nice room, Eddy," Dea commented, taking notice of the record player and unusual decor, "you have good taste."

"Thanks. Well, you guys can just hang out or whatever. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Eddy shut the door to the bathroom behind him and left the other three to their own devices. Edd sat down on the bed and folded his hands in his lap. He frowned at the pile of clotheson the floor and the light coat of dust covering a lot of the room. Ed was digging around under the bed for Eddy's stash of Playboy Magazines. Dea meanwhile, was going through Eddy's music collection. She nodded, seeming to have found a record she liked, and put it on the player. "I'll Never Get Over You," by Tom Jones started playing.

About that time, Eddy came back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. His guest looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Eddy! Make yourself decent, there are ladies present!" cried Edd.

"Ohh-la-la," Dea said.

"I...um...forgot my clothes." Eddy pulled some clothes out of a drawer and went back to the bathroom, well aware that his company's eyes were following him across the room. He stopped in the door way and turned.

"You guys are listening to Tom Jones."

"Yeah, I love this song," Dea said.

"Cool," Eddy smiled at her, then went back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later they were all seated in Dea's car, heading toward her old home-town to pick up her friend. She was playing Black Eyed Peas this time, which Edd didn't mind so much if she wouldn't play it so loud.

"So what's your friend like?" Edd shouted in an attempt to get her to turn down the volume.

"You'll like her, Double-D. She's not at all like me."

Edd cringed, looking guilty. He hadn't meant to come across as not liking Dea. Maybe he was overly critical like Eddy said. Dea smirked, watching him in her rear view mirror.

"I'm just messing with you," she said, "Her name's Marty. She's super nice, but pretty much the biggest nerd I know."

"What makes her a nerd?"

"Well, she's really smart. She loves science and math team and reading novels, and all that boring stuff. She like, knows all this information that no normal human should know. Oh, and she's all like "save the animals!" I mean really,who cares about the stupid animals?"

"Really," Edd said. He was peeved that Dea called reading nerdy and that she was so down on her friend's vision to help animals.

"Yeah, she's vegan, so we'll have to eat somewhere that serves salad. She won't eat real food."

"She sounds a lot like you, Sock-head," Eddy snickered.

"Does she like buttered toast?" Ed asked.

"She'd like the toast. She wouldn't eat the butter because it came from a cow."

"That's stupid," Eddy said, "how does making butter hurt the cow?"

"It doesn't. That's what drives me nuts about her sometimes."

They pulled up outside of said "vegan friend's" house. The girl came out to meet them and was quite surprised when she opened the door to Dea's car and found three guys she'd never met before sitting in the car. Although, knowing Dea, she shouldn't have been surprised. She always envied Dea's ability to attract male attention.

"Hi, Marty," Dea greeted, "Eddy, get out for a second so she can climb over the seat."

Eddy moved so she could get in and Edd slid over next to Ed. As Marty got over the awkwardness of the situation she found time to be a bit upset with Dea. Not only did she bring a bunch of people Marty didn't know, but she made Marty sit in the back! Marty was a little bit offended, but quickly got over it. Dea did what she felt like doing and Marty was well accustomed to that by now.

"I hope you don't mind, Marty, but I decided to bring some of my new friends with us," Dea said once they were on the road again.

"No, I don't mind," she answered uncomfortably, "hi guys. My name is Marty, nice to meet you."

"My name is Ed! And this is Double-D! And up there, that's Eddy!"

"Nice to meet you," she said again.

She took off the blue hat she had been wearing and combed her black shoulder length hair. Edd had been unusually quiet since she got in the car. He still had trouble talking to cute girls. He wouldn't deny that Dea was physically attractive, but she wasn't his type. Marty, quiet innocent Marty, seemed like she might be. He studied her out of the corner of his eye. She wore a green headband in her hair and had glasses, like Dea, except her's were about five times bigger. She looked a bit taller than Dea and perhaps a bit thinner. She had a classiness about her that Dea's cold and short-tempered attitude wouldn't allow her to match up to.

The vehicle jerked to a hault and shook him from his observations. They were at the mall. The five of them got out of the car and walked in a group toward the entrance with Ed running excitedly ahead. Once inside they stood around a huge map, trying to decide where to go.

"Well, the book store is right there, so I think we should go there first," said Marty.

"Have at it," Dea said, "I'll be in the CD store over there."

"Ok, we'll all meet back here in, say, half an hour?"

"Sounds good to me."

Marty and Edd headed off to the book store, leaving Eddy and Dea by the map.

"You wanna look at music with me?" Dea asked Eddy.

"Sure. We just have to make sure the lump doesn't break anything, right Ed? Ed? Where'd he go?"

"SANTA!"

Ed was running across the center court of the mall to stand in line to see Santa.

"He's such a child," Eddy said.

That line was mile a long. It would take all of 30 minutes and then some to get through that line. They looked over to the book store and saw Edd and Marty holding numerous books and talking as they pointed to various pages.

"Well, we've got plenty of time to kill," Eddy commented.

The two went to the music store together and spent about 10 minutes browsing CDs. Eddy was being really quiet again and wasn't really reading the labels on any of the CDs. He just flipped through random racks of discs then moved on.

"Eddy, are you Ok?" Dea asked, standing beside him.

"Why?"

"You're really quiet today. I know I don't know you that well, but you don't seem like someone who would normally be silent. What's the matter?"

Eddy stared at her with fearful, yet longing eyes for a moment. He was at a loss for words. He silently turned and walked out of the store. He stopped outside the door, rubbing his arm nervously. Dea stared after him for a second and then followed him out. He tried to keep his back to her, but she could see he was holding back tears.

"What's wrong, Eddy?" she asked. She put her arm around him comfortingly.

"Nothing!" Despite his claim, Eddy sniffled once and burried his face in his hands.

"Come on, let's go get a drink or something," she said gently. She kept her arm around him as they walked off to the food court.

A few minutes later, the pair sat on a bench across from the book store, drinking slushies. Although Eddy still refused to tell anyone what was wrong, he was feeling much better. Dea seemed to know how to comfort him without beating him over the head to get all the details. They sat rather close together and were back to joking around lightlyand making fun of passers-by. Dea looked across to the book store and saw Marty and Edd coming out. She and Eddy stood up and walked over to meet their friends.

"Where's Ed?" Edd asked.

"He ran off to see Santa half an hour ago," Eddy answered.

The four of them walked over to the Santa part of the mall. Ed was currently sitting on Santa's lap naming off a huge list of stuff he wanted.

"...I want a space monster, and a transformer, and a bowl of chunky puffs, and a wood chipper, and..."

Santa looked like he was going to be crushed under Ed's weight. His face was all red and his eye was twitching. Ed's four observers even saw Santa try to push Ed off a few times. Of course, Eddy and Dea found this hilarious and even Marty was holding back a snicker.

"Ed! Come down from there!" Edd called, "You're crushing the poor man!"

"But I'm talking to Santa, Double-D!"

"Ed! You get down from there!" Eddy yelled.

"But Eddy! Santa!"

"Santa stinks! Get down from there or we'll leave you behind!"

"I am sorry, Santa," Ed said climbing down, "he didn't mean it. Eddy just hates Christmas because he's short."

"Wait a minute..." Edd mused, "Christmas was over almost two weeks ago! It's January! Of all the..."

They looked back up at Santa. The man's beard fell off and he looked around suspiciously. He grabbed a large bag next to his throne that read, "Santa $" and ran off.

"I should have thought of that," Eddy commented.

After that, they took a quick break for food, then went back to roaming the mall.

"Hey, let's go in that cheap jewelry store!" Dea pointed to a store across the way and they all headed in that direction.

"Hold it!" Marty stepped in front of Dea, looking cross.

"What's _your_ problem?"

"You're not going in there to steal stuff again, are you?"

Everyone looked at Dea.

"Oh, come on! I never stole anything that big! Maybe if they didn't over charge for everything!"

"Stealing is wrong, Dea! You see all these buttons and pins on her purse? She stole half of them from that store!"

"I did not! I only stole a couple from there!"

"Oh, so you've been mugging other stores too?"

"No! I only steal from church. And sometimes my dad..."

"I agree with Marty," Edd said, "stealing is a serious crime!"

"You guys need to chill out," Dea said, "if it upsets you, look away while I go in there and you'll never know."

"Nice one," Eddy complimented.

"Not you too, Eddy," Edd whined.

"Hey, we didn't say we were going to steal anything this time. And Dea's right- they do overcharge!"

Eddy and Dea went ahead into the store. Edd, Marty, and Ed stayed outside, wanting no part of their mischief.

"We should take something just to make them mad," Dea said, "Little Miss Goody-two-shoes is makin' me mad. I wasn't planning on stealing anything this time and what's itto her if I do?"

"I know," Eddy agreed, "they're so moral. Hey, check this out."

Eddy went and stood in front of the display window where he knew the others would be looking in. Casually, he started picking up items, examining them, and stuffing them into his pockets. As expected, Edd started freaking out. He was hopping foot to foot and waving his arms like an old fashioned corny cartoon. Eddy waved at him and flashed him that characteristic sneaky grin. Edd covered his eyes and turned his back, unable to take it anymore. Eddy took this moment to unload his pockets and put everything back in its place.

A few minutes later, both of them came back out of the store. Dea had a bag with her and was working on putting on a new bracelet.

"I can not believe the insensitvity of you two!" Edd errupted, "You're so immature!"

Marty looked at Dea skeptically.

"Relax, I paid for it," Dea said, "you want to see my receipt and count my change?"

"No, I believe you," Marty said, giving up at last.

The group only roamed around for another hour before at last going home. All in all, it had been good day. Unfortunately for Eddy, things wouldn't stay that way.

* * *

A/N: I'll get into the more serious stuff next chapter. It will explain part of why Eddy's acting weird and what happened to his brother. Someone review me, please! 


	3. Friends Forever?

**Chapter 3 - Friends Forever?**

The rest of winter break went by fast. Eddy and Dea were together almost daily, with or without the other Eds. Marty and Edd would call each other once in a while, but it never amounted to much. Presently, it was their last day of break and everyone, except Edd, was dreading the return to school. The teens of Peach Creek were going about their business, getting things ready and trying to squeeze the last bit of fun out of their vacation. It had been a surprisingly relaxing break for most of them. Eddy had not tried to scam them once. They figured they had Dea to thank for that. Although she would never receive any thanks. She didn't seem to be any more popular in her new home than she had been in her old one.

On this last day of break, Eddy had invited Dea over to his house. He was planning on making his first real move on her. He was terribly nervous, only because of past horrors that had resulted from falling for a girl. That girl had been Nazz, the marvel of the cul-de-sac. A few years back her and Kevin had broken up and she started flirting with Eddy all the time. Blinded by excitement, Eddy had asked her out, not seeing she was merely trying to get Kevin jealous so he'd take her back. Eddy had never told his friends the whole story.

He never told them how she had used him and called him a "lame-o loser that no girl would seriously date," and then proceeded to let Kevin beat the crap out of him. He never told them how bad that had really hurt, having his heart ripped out and his ego crushed. He never told them that he just sat in his room crying for hours that night. All he told them was that Nazz was a "selfish, whiney, inconsiderate, air-headed, two-timing slut."

Edd and Ed had been shocked by his description of the sweet little Nazz they had all swooned over as preteens. It didn't sound like her at all. But it must be true, for Eddy to be so upset by it. Edd didn't press the issue any further, at any rate.

Eddy shook himself out of those thoughts. All they were doing was making him angry. He hadn't wanted to ever trust a girl again after that, but he had felt this undeniable attraction to Dea since the day he met her and it only grew stronger the more he was around her. As much as he denied it, he did want to fall in love, and as much as he tried to talk like a player, he really did want commitment.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down when he saw Dea pull up and get out of her car. He welcomed her at the door and handed her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hey," Dea greeted him, a bit puzzled, "what's with the flowers?"

Eddy was mildly shaking now, like he used to with Nazz, back in the day.

"Um...I need to tell you something...yeah,so...let's go to my room or something..."

Dea went and Eddy followed, closing the door behind him. Dea sat down on the bed and set the flowers beside her. Eddy stood a couple feet away from her. He was having trouble keeping eye contact with her and in his nervous state, he had forgotten the elaborate speech he had planned to give her.

"So...what did you want to tell me?" Dea asked.

"Yeah, that..." he'd just have to improv this one, "Um...I don't know how else to say it, Dea. I like you...I mean, I really like you...really, really like you...a lot... Will you go out with me?"

Dea smiled and blushed slightly.

"I really really like you a lot too," she said, "and I'd love to go out with you."

"Yeah, really?"

"Really. I've been...hoping you'd ask, actually," She added, blushing again.

"So...I don't get my car for two more pay checks, but my mom said we can use her car tonight when she get home from work. You know, if you want to go some where. And we can just hang here for now."

"Sounds good to me."

Eddy put on some music and sat down next to Dea on the bed. She was looking at her flowers, fingering the silky petals.

"These are really pretty," she said.

"Well, you're really pretty," Eddy replied.

"You're so sweet," she said, smelling the flowers. She looked up at Eddy to see him blush a little.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. Talk, watch a movie, play a game, whatever."

She leaned back on the bed a little. She silently hoped he'd pick something where they could have some form of physical contact. Eddy sat beside her, thinking. Dea just then realized that a different song was playing over the speakers. _He must have put on a CD so he wouldn't have to keep changing the records_, she thought.

"Hey! This is HIM," Dea exclaimed, hearing her favorite band singing "Dark Light."

"Yeah, you left it here last time you were over...Hey, do you wanna dance?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, the stupid Prom isn't until April, ya know."

Dea studied him a moment. He was standing again, offering a hand out to her and looking hopeful. _And looking very hot_, Dea noted. She grinned at him and took his hand. He pulled her up off the bed and put his hands on her hips. He was surprised to find his nervousness quickly fading as they swayed to the music.

"You have really pretty eyes," Dea said, looking into his dark eyes.

"Thanks. You do too."

Eddy moved a bit closer to her and Dea moved a bit closer to him until they were about as close as they could get. The music faded, but they stayed holding each other even asa new song started. Eddy was the first to break the embrace. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do next. Well, he kind of knew, but he thought it might be too soon for that.

"How about we sit down and talk like you wanted to," he said.

Dea nodded and sat back down on the bed. Eddy sat next to her and put his arm around her. He started questioning her about her interests and school, which some how led to talking about her family.

"My parents are divorced," she was saying, "I'm living her with my mom."

"Are you and only child then?"

"Technically. I've got a step brother, but I don't really see him. And I've got a half-sister, but she's in jail again. What about you?"

"Me? I've got a brother. He's the coolest too, just ask anyone."

"Where is he?"

Eddy knew that question was coming. He had dreaded it. If you asked any of the kids in the cul-de-sac where Eddy's brother was, they'd say he was working on a set in Hollywood. It was one of the many lies Eddy told them that they actually bought into. For some reason he didn't want to lie to Dea though. He took a shakey breath before answering her.

"He's in drug rehab. They took him away in an ambulence six years ago and he never came back. Heroin. I guess it messed him up pretty bad. He was supposed to go to college on a basket ball scholarship, but he got seriously injured toward the end of the season his junior year and couldn't play anymore. He lost the scholarship and turned to drugs. After he got out of the hospital he went to jail and he was supposed to be in some recovery program...I don't know. He sent me a package a few years ago, but other than that I haven't heard from him."

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't tell anyone, ok? You're the only person I've told this to. Double-D knows, but he found out on his own. Everyone else thinks he's in Hollywood."

"Ok."

"Promise. Promise you won't tell anyone the truth."

"I promise, Eddy. It's alright."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Dea studied Eddy's features with concern. He seemed so desperate and upset. She squeezed his shoulder gently.

"So what about your parents?" Dea asked, trying to resume their conversation.

"What about them?"

"Well, what are your parents like?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Alright."

The abrupt end to the conversation left them in a silence more awkward than before. Eddy seemed suddenly depressed and angry. Dea wondered what was going on that could have caused this sudden change in mood. Fortunately, they didn't have to sit in silence long, since Eddy's mother had just pulled into the drive way.

"Great! My mom's home," Eddy jumped up off the bed, greatful for the diversion, "let's go."

Once they were away from the house, Eddy's mood improved again. They decided to go to dinner and a movie. The date allowed them to temporarily forget their conversation from earier and enjoy that physical contact Dea had hoped for. At the end of the night, they stood on Dea's door step with their arms wrapped comfortably around each other. Eddy really didn't want to go home. Not just because of his situation there, but because no one had ever made him feel the way Dea did. His emotions were something he closely guarded, but he had opend up to Dea for some reason. Edd would have been impressed.

"I'd better go," he said at last, still holding her hands.

Dea didn't say anything, but leaned in, just as Eddy had been subconsciously doing. Their lips met and they kissed each other quite deeply for it being their first kiss together.

"See ya later," Dea said softly as they pulled apart.

Eddy got back in the car and drove the remaining few blocks to his house. He went inside feeling happy, yet overwhelmed by the day's events. Too bad his happiness couldn't last. His dad was home and as soon as Eddy set foot in the door the yelling started.

"Where the Hell have you been all night, you little jerk! You just take the car and leave whenever the flip you feel like it?"

"I had a date, and it's mom's car anyway, so what do you care?"

"You had a date. Bull. You were probably out shooting up drugs or sellingcrack on the street corner, just like your brother!"

Eddy had been trying to remain calm and simply get to his room. He was afraid of his dad. Afraid and angry, and that last comment had really gotten to him.

"Screw you!" he shouted at his father, "you don't know squat! And maybe Nick wouldn't have ended up that way if you'd been here for him like a real father!"

Eddy's monster of a dad grabbed him by the wrist and held him tightly, painfully even. The fear was rising again, but in a rare case of luck, Eddy's mom entered the room and interviened. Very rare indeed.

"Hey! Hey!" She yelled, "Let him go! I told him he could take the car! And he did have a date, a very lovely young lady."

Eddy's dad released him, too tired to fight tonight.

"Yeah right," he said, and walked back to the master bedroom, not to be disturbed.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Eddy's mom asked.

She tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but Eddy jerked away from her.

"I'm fine," he said coldly.

Eddy turned and went to his room without saying another word.As soon as hehad he closed the door behind him, he heard a knock outside his other door, the one that opened to the back yard. He wasn't in the mood for visitors, but he let Ed and Edd in anyway, quickly trying to mask what had just happened.

"Back from your date, I see," Edd said. He took a seat on Eddy's bed and Ed just plopped down on the floor.

"Eddy is the ladie's man!" Big Ed said, grinning like a maniac.

"Darn straight, I am," Eddy replied, trying to sound normal.

"I take it you had a good time?" Edd asked.

"Yeah. Dea's great. We had a great time and I learned a lot about her. She's nothing like Nazz."

_ Oops_. He knew he had just turned the conversation in the wrong direction.

"Whatever happened between you and Nazz that makes you hate her so much now anyway, Eddy?"

"I told you! She was a tramp! A dirty two-timing tramp!"

Edd winced. Eddy could be a bit scary when he was angry.

"That's really harsh, Eddy. Two-timing? What did she ever do that was two-timing?"

Eddy growled angrily. He knew Edd meant well, but he wished the guy would just mind his own business.

"Eddy?"

"Using me to get Kevin back! That was two-timing!" he exploded, "she hated my guts, Double-D! The only reason she went out with me was to get Kevin back!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. You never told me..."

"Yeah, I never told you! Because it's none of your damn business!"

Now Edd was getting angry. He didn't like being spoken to in such a manner.

"I apologize for prying too much, but Eddy, shouting at me like a barbarian won't help anything."

"So shut-up and leave me alone! Why did you come here tonight, anyway? So you could start shit with me?"

"Oh, yes. I came here so I could make a scene and have you cuss me out. Yes, Eddy, that's exactly why I came over."

"You think you're smart? Cuss you out? I'll give you cussing!"

Edd's sarcasm was only pissing him off more. During this shouting match, Ed had been sitting on the floor, staring up at his two best friends. He was frightened by their angry words and sad that they weren't getting along. He watched them in their verbal battle and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Come on, guys, don't fight!" he pleaded.

"Stay out of it!" Eddy snapped back.

Now Ed did start crying, just like he did when they were kids and he got upset. He didn't like it when Eddy yelled at him. The name calling he could take, because he knew Eddy was only joking. But the yelling, the yelling was real.

"Look what you've done!" Edd said, appalled.

He rushed to Ed's side and tried to comfort him, then glared back up at Eddy.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," he scolded, "Ed didn't do anything!"

"I know. That's why I told him to stay out of it."

Eddy just felt sick now. He hadn't meant to hurt Ed in his anger. He was angry at Edd, although he wasn't entirely sure why. The boy hadn't really done anything, but he couldn't help himself.

"If he can't take it maybe he should leave."

His voice sounded empty, at least to him. The comment only made him feel more sick. He knew he was out of control, yet he refused to take the blame for anything that happend as a result of it. The room was silent now, except for Ed's whimpering. Edd held Ed comfortingly, but still glared up at Eddy.

Eddy stared blankly at the other two, not really seeing them. He was trying to find some sanity in his raging sea of madness. He didn't even hear Edd tell Ed to go home, that he'd come by later and everything would be fine. He didn't remember seeing Ed get up and make for the door. He just heard the door click shut and knew that big Ed, the loveable oaf, was gone.

It shook him into reality and he suddenly felt very cold. Edd was standing now, staring at him with equal coldness and an underlying sadness. Eddy just stared back. His expression was still angry, but it had softened a little.

"I don't know what's happened to you, Eddy," Edd said at last. His voice was soft again, resigned. "You're not the same friend you used to be. I'd help you in anyway I could if you'd tell me how, but you won't. And I won't let you continue to take your anger out on Ed and me like this. If you don't want to be friends with us anymore, then just say so, but don't keep hurting us like this. One day you'll wake up and find you have no one left. You've destroyed us all."

Edd gave Eddy one more empty stare, then left. Eddy stood there, staring at the spot his friend had been standing in moments ago. This was a dream. It had to be, right? Edd would never say those words...would he? The door clicked shut for the second time that night.

"...Double-D, wait!"

It was too late. His friends were gone. If they were even his friends anymore. They probably hated him now. Eddy wouldn't blame them if they did. He was surprised to find he had tears leaking out of his eyes as Edd's words echoed in his mind.

_ You'll have no one left. You've destroyed us all_.

Eddy was shaking now. What had he done? Why had they even been fighing? Could it be fixed?

Of course it could be. Edd always forgave him, usually without him even having apologized. Edd would forgive him this time too. Maybe. Eddy wasn't certain of anything now. He had never pushed his friends this far before.

Not knowing what else to do, Eddy crawled into bed and shivered under his covers. He closed his eyes tightly, bidding the moisture leaking from them to stop. Maybe if he slept long enough he'd wake up and everything would be back to normal. It was worth a shot.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned. Next time Eddy's attempt to fix things backfires and pushes him to drastic measures.


	4. Its Only the Beginning

A/N: Yay, I have reviews! Thanks for the reviews, guys! This chapter is really the first of a series of issues Eddy is going to face before the end. I only pick on him 'cause he's my favorite. Unlucky him. This one's pretty long too, lots of dialouge.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Its Only the Beginning**

Unfortunately, Eddy had forgotten that school started the next day. His plan to sleep off his problems was ruined when his alarm woke him up at 6:30 the next morning. It took all his energy to make himself get out of bed and into the shower. The day didn't get much better as it progressed either.

For the most part Eddy felt alone and invisible. He was around Ed and Edd all day, but neither of them spoke to him. Considering what a people person Eddy had always been, this treatment was especially hard on him. The only thing worse than being flat out ignored was when had run into Edd in the hallway, coming face to face with him. The way Edd looked at him so coldly was just unnatural. Eddy had spent the rest of the day staring at the ground. He felt he'd lose it if he had to make eye contact with either of his two friends again that day.

When the school day was at last over, Eddy hurried back to his home and anxiously waited for Dea to get back from her school. He really wanted someone to talk to after being ignored all day. So later that night, the two of them sat together on Eddy's bed, leaning back against the headboard comfortably. Dea asked him how his day went and he told her it sucked. He told her how he got in a fight with Edd the previous night and now neither Edd nor Ed were speaking to him.

"Marty told me you guys were fighting," Dea admitted, "I guess Double-D called her last night."

"Really? What did he say about me?"

"I don't know. Marty told me you guys were fighting and he said you were being a jerk. She didn't tell me anything else."

"I really screwed up this time," Eddy said softly.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, Eddy. It'll be fine."

"I don't know. It's different this time. I mean, I don't know. I just...I feel like crap."

Dea hugged him comfortingly and asked, "What were you fighting over that got him so mad, anyway?"

"That's just it! I don't even know! I think it was just that I got sick of him prying into my business and criticizing me over every little thing I do. He doesn't understand."

"Doesn't understand what?"

Eddy was silent for a moment. He didn't want her to know his biggest secret yet. He had to be careful how he phrased things.

"My life and everything about me," he answered at last, "He's such a good little...angel. Angels don't understand crap like this. He should just stay out of things he knows nothing about."

Dea really didn't know what Eddy was talking about. She didn't ask him anymore questions though. She just hugged him tighter and wished she knew how to help.

"Thanks for coming over," Eddy said after a while. He held her almost possessivly as he spoke.

"No problem. If you hadn't called me, I would have called you anyway."

There was silence again. Then Eddy leaned down and kissed her. Again and again and again. And Dea kept kissing him back, moaning ever so slightly when he started to french kiss her. At last Eddy pulled away from her and opened his eyes again.

"You should probably go home," he said, "It's getting late."

Dea sat up and looked at him. He looked sad and regretful again, almost like he might cry. She caressed his face gently with her hand.

"Eddy, will you be alright?"

"Of course. I'm fine." Eddy did his best to put on a convincing smile.

Dea stared at him comtemplatingly. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I love you," she said when she sat back again.

Eddy stopped breathing for a few seconds. He studied her face, looking almost more pained than before. He wanted to believe her, but he couldn't take the pain of her words being a lie. He looked into her dark brown eyes, searching for any hint of deception.

Dea stared back at him. She had never been one for keeping eye contact with people, but something about Eddy made her more bold and self-confident than she had been before. Eddy could have searched her eyes all night, but all he would find sparkling in them was love, desire, and truth. Eddy finally started breathing again and smiled, genuinely smiled.

"I think I love you too."

"You think?"

Eddy blushed, looking a bit like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, and Dea laughed at his embarrassed, nervous state.

"It's ok. You haven't known me for that long," she said.

She started to get up off the bed, but Eddy grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down.

"NO. That's not what I meant, Dea. I love you. I really do."

Eddy looked into her eyes desperatly, silently pleading her to believe him. Dea smiled at him warmly.

"I know you do," she said.

Eddy pulled her into another possessive embrace. When he released her, they kissed eachother goodbye, for real this time, and parted ways for the night.

The next week didn't improve much. The Eds were still avoiding each other. They couldn't go on like that for much longer though, the tension was becoming too much for all of them. A confrontation had to take place soon. It was Eddy who decided to take the lead and confront Edd. It was something he wasn't particularly looking forward to, but he missed his friends and this problem clearly wasn't going to fix itself. Eddy had never been good at apologies, and so he decided to go home after school and chill out for a few minutes before he went to face his biggest fear-rejection.

While he was in his room, Dea was outside walking down the side walk, on her way to who-knows-where. It didn't really matter where she was originally going, because she would never get there. Edd and Ed were also out walking and upon noticing her, stopped her to talk.

"Good evening, Miss Dea. How are you?" Edd said casually.

"Fine. How are you?"

Dea looked at him suspiciously. She wondered what Eddy would think if he saw them talking.

"I'm a bit concerned, actually," Edd responded, "this may sound odd to you, but has Eddy been acting strange around you?"

"What do you mean?" Dea asked, still suspicious.

"I assume you know about our, er, current situation?"

Dea nodded.

"Well, has he ever behaved that way around you? Has he ever displayed any large scale mood swings, any unpredicted, random outbursts of anger?"

"No."

"Oh. I see," Edd sighed.

"Why do you want to know? You sound like a cop or something."

"I'm concerned about him. He's been lashing out at me quite a bit lately and I don't understand why. Whenever I try to solicit an answer from him, of what I've done to upset him, he never provides one. He just seems so different...I wish I knew what was going on..."

"Come to think of it," Dea said, "he did exhibit some kind of strange behavior around me last week."

Edd stared at her and she continued.

"We were talking about our families, you know, stuff like that. He told me about his brother. He said you were the only other person who knew. He seemed really upset, which is normal, but what I found strange was how desperate he was that no one else find out the truth. He begged me not to tell anyone."

"The truth?" big Ed asked. He looked at Edd curiously. "Isn't Eddy's brother in Hollywood making movies, Double-D?"

"Yes, Ed. He is. Why don't you go get those cooking supplies together and I'll show you how to make that pot pie when I'm done talking to Dea."

"Yum! Pie!"

Ed ran off to acquire the needed cooking supplies and left Dea and Edd alone.

"Eddy's been guarding that secret for years," Edd said, "he has his image to protect, or so he says. What's odd is that he'd tell you when he's only known you for a few weeks. No offense, but seriously, not even Ed knows the truth and they've known each other for years."

"Why did he tell you?" Dea questioned.

"He didn't. I was there when it happened. We were in 4th grade at the time. I had just gone to sleep when the ambulance and police showed up. The flashing lights woke me up. I looked out the window and when I saw the commotion was all at Eddy's house, I ran right over.

"They already had Nick in the ambulance when I got there. Everyone was standing outside their homes, watching. Some police officers were talking to Eddy's parents, who seemed more ashamed than concerned, and more police were searching his house for something. I was so young then I didn't understand what was happening, I was just worried about finding Eddy. He wasn't at his house.

"I snuck away from the crowd and found him hiding in the junk yard. It was my understanding that he had witnessed the police break down the door to Nick's room and watched them try to resuscitate his brother to no avail. When the ambulance had gone, he apparently snuck away from his home.

"Needless to say, he was really distressed, if not heart broken. His brother was his idol. I think Eddy understood about the drugs, and that if his brother lived, he still wouldn't be seeing him for a very long time. I think he felt very betrayed. That night was the first and last time I ever saw Eddy cry. He was an emotional wreck. I think he cried for two hours straight that night. Possibly longer, but I was only with him for two hours. I took him home and then returned to my own home. I'm surprised my parents didn't have a fit because I was out so late."

"Oh, how horrible," Dea said softly.

"He made me swear never to tell anyone what really happened that night. He's got everyone convinced that his brother's in Hollywood and that it was really his sick grandma that left in that ambulance. I don't know why he's so afraid of people knowing the truth. Maybe he's trying to protect his brother's reputation. Nick _was_ really popular with everyone in the neighborhood..."

It was silent for a bit after that. Each of the teens were lost in their own thoughts. Slowly, something else occured to Dea.

"I asked him about his parents too," she said, "he got sort of defensive and asked that we not talk about it anymore."

"His parents. Interesting. His dad did lose his job about two months ago. Maybe Eddy's having some problems at home. That would make sense, but why does he always take his anger out on me? I feel like he despises me anymore."

"He doesn't despise you. He's probably jealous."

"Jealous? Of me? What do I have to be jealous of?"

"He said something about you not being able to understand his life because you're such a good little angel or something like that."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes it does," Dea argued, "I get that way when I'm upset about how things are going sometimes. I see some one who looks like they have it all, no problems, their happy- and I get jealous. Why should they get all these wonderful things when I don't get jack. It makes me angry and I hate them for no reason. I think Eddy's the same way. He thinks your life, your parents, your emotions even, are innocent, care free, pain free - somthing like that. He probably wants to experiecne that himself, but can't, which frustrates him, so he gets mad at you whenever you try to criticize him. Or maybe when you try to comfort him even, because he feels you don't really understand him because your life is perfect."

"Wow. Dea, you should consider a career in psychology."

"I only know because I've experienced it myself."

"But honestly, I don't have a perfect life. My parents are never home. I don't even remember what they look like half the time. We communicate through sticky notes for heaven's sake! I mean, I love my parents, but I'd appreciate it if they were around more and-"

Edd stopped mid-sentence, a horrifed look crossing his face. Dea's stomache dropped out. She had a feeling she already knew what Edd was staring at. Slowly, she turned around to confirm what she feared.

Eddy had been standing behind them, for how long neither knew, listening to their conversation. He stared at them now, looking crushed, as if someone had just ripped his heart right out and thrown it on the ground. No one moved and no one spoke. It was the most uncomfortable 10 seconds any of them had ever experienced.

"You're talking about me behind my back?"

Eddy's voice was weak and his words pained. His eyes glistened with newly forming tears. He looked and spoke only to Dea.

"You said you loved me."

The first of a river of tears fell. Eddy stared at her a second longer before he turned the other direction and broke out into a run. Dea couldn't seem to make her mouth work. Her brain was frozen, along with the rest of her. Something in her snapped when she saw Eddy running away, however. Determined not to lose him, she took off running after him as fast as she could.

Eddy ran straight to his room and locked all the doors behind him. It would have been wiser for him to go to the junkyard, where it would be harder to find him, but it was too late now. He was trapped. He could hear Dea pounding on his door, begging him to let her in.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" he shouted.

He looked around his room wildly. He didn't even know what he was looking for. All he knew was that he was crying and shaking almost uncontrollably now and he felt like dying. He didn't know what his solution was until he had already started...

Eddy looked at the blood running down his arm. Had he really just done that to himself - Five horrible red gashes across his wrist? He watched the blood, fascinated, and still clutched the razor in one hand. Outside the house, the pounding had stopped.

"It's no use," Dea told Edd, "All the doors are locked. I'm afraid he's going to do something drastic."

"Wait right here. I'll get help."

Edd ran off and returned a few seconds later with big Ed. Edd told Ed that Eddy was in trouble and Ed wasted no time in breaking down the door.

Eddy snapped out of his trance, shocked at the intrusion. His intruders all froze in place, horrified at the sight before them. Eddy stared at them, equally horrified, with tears still running down his face and blood dripping onto the floor. Dea was the first to make a move.

"Eddy, don't do this. Put the razor down."

"No! Stay back!"

"Eddy, please. We love you. I love you!"

"Then why were you talking about me behind my back?"

He held the razor closer to him and took a few steps back, as Dea had been slowly creeping forward.

"We weren't trying to be mean. Edd was concerned about you and so was I. We were trying to figure out what was wrong so we could help you."

"So that gives you the right to assume things about me? You just make up some shit that sounds logical to you and spread it around?"

"No. I was saying that's how I would react and maybe you'd react in a similar way. I was just making a guess, Eddy. I didn't mean to make is sound like a rumor. And I didn't tell anyone anything. I wouldn't tell anyone anything."

Eddy stood there shaking and looking at Dea desperatly. It appeared she was winning him over, but part of him was still fighting her. Edd was still standing exactly where he was when he came in, shocked beyond words, and Ed was silent and still too. He sensed this was important and watched in captivation. Dea was only a couple feet away from Eddy now.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have been talking about you for any reason. Look, I would never hurt you on purpose, not in a million years. I love you, Eddy."

Eddy took half a step toward her, then hesitated.

"Eddy, come on. Come here. It's alright."

Eddy finally gave in. He dropped the razor and took the few steps needed to make it safely into Dea's arms. He was shaking horribly and his legs gave out. So Dea sat on the floor, holding him, while the sobbing started up all over again. She held him like she'd never let him go and was crying herself now too. She just kept whispering, "I love you, I love you..."

Edd and Ed watched this scene for a while. Edd was still mortified. He waited for Eddy's sobbing to subside a little before approaching the couple. Edd knelt beside them and placed a hand on Eddy's shoulder. The shortest of the Eds looked up at him, expression unreadable through the tears. Edd wasn't really sure what to say for once in his life.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Eddy," was what came out.

Eddy released his desperate embrace on Dea for a minute to hug Edd. There were so many things he wanted to say to his hat-wearing friend. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't seem to find his voice. It didn't matter, Edd had forgiven him without him even having to ask, just as usual.

Eddy looked over at Ed now. The big lug was still standing by the door. He was staring at Eddy's blood-stained floor. Edd followed Eddy's gaze.

"Ed, come here," Edd said.

Ed wandered over, concern written on his face.

"Is Eddy OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ed," Eddy managed at last.

Ed gave him a huge hug and things seemed to calm down a bit after that. There was a long silence. Eddy sat staring at the ground. He was humiliated by what had just taken place, but there was nothing he could do about it. He moved closer to Dea, who had her arm around him.

She had hit the nail right on the head earlier. He _was_ having problems at home, he _was_ jealous of Edd, he _did_ hate him sometimes for being perfect. Dea really did understand him.

"Eddy," it was Edd who broke the silence. He was looking at the slash marks on his friend's arm. "You should get help. This isn't healthy."

Both Eddy and Dea stared at Edd incredulously.

"Double-D, shut up!" Dea said angrily.

"I don't need to see no freakin' shrink!" Eddy yelled at him.

"But-"

"Shut up," Dea said again, "he had a weak moment and cut himself one time. That doesn't mean shit. I used to cut all the time. I never got professional help. I never even talked to anyone and I'm fine. So you should shut the hell up about things you know nothing about."

Edd was shocked by her reaction. He knew it was a losing battle, but he tried one more time.

"Well, I read in a book once that-"

"Let me tell you something about your books," Eddy said, "they don't know crap about real life."

Edd was quiet then. He looked a little offended, a little miffed. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Come on, Ed. Let's go."

Ed rose and followed Edd out the broken door. Eddy sighed and shook his head after they left.

"I don't get it," he said, "I don't get why he's that way."

"Me neither, but Marty does the same thing anymore. Thinks she has all the answers because she reads books. She just comes off as a snooty bitch."

They sat together in silence yet again, convincing themselves this was all real and not just a nightmare. Dea hugged Eddy again and kissed him.

"Promise me you'll never do that again," she said.

"I promise, and...I'm sorry. I should have talked to you..."

"It's ok, just don't ever scare me like that again."

Dea released her embrace on him and looked at the dried blood on his arm.

"You should get that cleaned up. I'll help you."

She grabbed his uncut wrist and dragged him off to the bathroom. Eddy watched her bandage up his arm. His eyes moved up her wrists and on the left one he could now see scars he never noticed before.

"Dea, why did you used to cut all the time?"

"Lots of reasons. I had a lot of anger. I still do, but I don't cut anymore."

"Oh. Why were you so angry? What happened?"

Dea put away the first aid kit and closed the drawer. Having finished her work, she leaned against the counter and looked square at Eddy.

"I'll tell you why I was so angry if you'll tell me what's making you so upset and stressed out now."

Eddy seemed to consider this. There wasn't much use in trying to hide it anymore. After that display in his room, everyone knew there was something seriously wrong. They'd just keep prying until they found out one way or the other.

"Ok," he sighed, "let's talk."

Dea looked at her watch. "It's getting late. Look, its Friday, so how about I stay the night here, if you don't mind."

Eddy hesitated a moment. She wanted to stay the night at his house. He wanted to be with her, but what did it mean when your girlfriend was asking to spend the night? Maybe it didn't mean anything, maybe she just wanted more time to talk to him. But what if it did mean something? Was he really ready for something more? Despite his nervousness, Eddy decided he was ready to go to the next stage, if Dea was.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great," he answered.

* * *

A/N: Poor Edd. He keeps making Eddy mad at him. Next time Eddy's other 'secret' will be revealed and maybe he can finally get on good terms with Edd again.


	5. Confessions

A/N: There's not that much action in this chapter. It's mostly Eddy explaining what happened to him and Dea telling a little about herself. The story will pick up again after this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Confessions**

Dea went to her home and returned a few minutes later with her cosmetics, pajamas, and a spare change of clothes. The couple fixed macaroni and cheese for dinner and sat on the floor in Eddy's room eating and talking. Dea had changed into her pajamas and made herself comfortable for a long discussion.

"So, we had a deal, Eddy. Tell me what's going on."

Eddy had been procrastinating thus far. He hoped she had forgotten all about it. Oh well. He was getting so tired of trying to hide everything that he almost didn't care anymore. Maybe if they knew they'd leave him alone.

"Alright."

He took a moment to try to compose himself. He wasn't really sure what to say. How did one put into words the magnitude of the damage that was being done to him?

"It's my dad..."

Eddy's heart was pounding now. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was all the pent up rage and fear towards his father. It was the resentment of the emotional and physical pain he was put through. And maybe a little bit of it was that he was exposing his innermost emotions and secrets to another human.

"...he...ever since he lost his job..."

Eddy found it hard to continue, or to get started for that matter. There was just no easy way to explain it. He sighed heavily.

"Let me start at the beginning..."

Dea remained silent and attentive. Eddy set his empty plate aside and made himself as comfortable as possible to explain his long story.

"...I've never been good enough for him. All I heard growing up was, 'why can't you be more like your brother? You're such a failure. You should be more like Nick. You'll never amount to anything...'"

"That's stupid," Dea cut in, "Why would they want two people exactly alike? If they can't love you for who you are, then it's their loss. They're not worth your time."

Dea hadn't meant to interrupt, but people who treated their kids like that filled her with a terrible rage. Eddy was the coolest person she knew and anyone who said otherwise was full of crap.

"Sorry," she said, "People like that really make me mad."

"It's alright," Eddy smiled slightly, "anyway, I tried to be more like Nick. He was my idol for a good part of my life. I guess because he payed attention to me when no one else would. He was my best friend - I learned everything I know from him...

"Over the years I became more self-confident again. Most people would say I was a jerk, arrogant, full of it, you know. Part of that was for real, part of it was fake. I had met Ed and Double-D by then. I was supposed to be the strong one, the leader, the coolest. I always knew what to do, I came up with all the scams, and showing emotion was just something I didn't do.

"Living that way was fine for awhile. It was what was expected of me. It got a lot harder in Jr. High though. That was right after the whole drug thing with my brother. After he lost that scholarship he wasn't the same. He was angry and stayed in his room all the time. He didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Dad was always yapping at him like it was his fault he blew the scholarship. Eventually he turned to drugs, and you know the rest.

"I just became really angry after that. And violent. Just ask Ed or Double-D how violent I've become with them. I'm not even sure why. I guess because I couldn't belive Nick would do anything like that. He almost died. And Double-D kept wanting to talk about it. I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to forget. And even after that, my dad still didn't think I'd ever be as good as Nick. I got used to it though. It wasn't so bad, until he got fired from work a few months ago...

"...he gets mad about every little thing I do. He yells at me all the time and...and he's abusive...especially when he's drunk..."

Eddy was looking at the floor now, ashamed. Dea looked at him sympathetically. She couldn't belive what she was hearing.

"He's been abusing you?" she asked softly.

Eddy nodded.

"Like hitting you and stuff?"

Eddy nodded again. "See for yourself."

He turned his back to her and pulled up his shirt to reveal many dark bruises and a few cuts and scratches.

"Oh my god," was all Dea could say.

Eddy turned back to her and pushed his sleeve up to reveal a dark bruise and a fairly deep cut around his upper arm.

"That's from last week," he said, "If he doesn't believe you're telling the truth about something he grabs you and yells at you. When he gets sick of that, he beats you."

"I'm so sorry. Why don't you tell the police?"

"What if he doesn't get arrested? It will just get worse. And when he gets out of jail...he'll just come after me then...it's pointless."

Eddy was silent a moment. He picked at the threads in his carpet absent mindedly.

"I didn't want anyone to know," he continued, "I wanted to pretend everything was ok. You know, so my life could go on like it always had. But Double-D kept asking questions. He's always been that way. He wouldn't just let me pretend it wasn't real. And you were right earlier- I am jealous of him."

Dea hugged him and Eddy returned the gesture. They sat that way for a while in silence. Neither could believe the incident with the razor had happened earlier. It seemed eons ago, and so surreal. But the proof was there. The blood stained carpet and the gashes on Eddy's wrist were a testament to that.

"Ok, Dea," Eddy let her go, "I told you what happened to me. It's your turn. Why were you so angry?"

"Can I try to give a condensed version?"

"Whatever."

"Alright. I've always been a bit on the sadistic side, but that never really showed much until High School. People were always accusing me of being 'shy' back in the day, but really I just saw most of humanity as not being worth my time. Any of my friends would tell you I'm a nut case who won't shut-up.

"Which brings me to my first point. I've been a loner most of my life. I only had one grade school friend that I was still close to in high school, but she turned out to be a real back-stabber. You see this scar right here?"

Dea pointed to a scar under her left eye and Eddy leaned in to get a closer look.

"Yeah, I see it now," he answered, "I never noticed before."

"She did that. She hit me with a friggin' baseball bat when we were kids. I was so young and naive at the time, not only did I forgive her, but I never retaliated. One of the last things I said to her was she'd better be damn glad that happened then and not now, because now I'd take the bat and hit her back twice as hard as she hit me."

"I'd frickin' kill her," Eddy said.

"Yeah, I got my revenge in more subtle ways though. She was always trying to compete with me over everything...so I'd crush her like a bug in every area of life. We were in all the same classes, but I'd get better grades, and did I mention she's a year older than me? We were both in band and I'd get 2nd chair while she got 7th. I got my own cell phone, checking account, and car, so she had to try to get her parents to get her those things too. Plus, I'm prettier and better dressed, but that's her personal choice. She could put on make up and do her hair if she wanted too."

"You're pretty smart, aren't you?"

"I guess. I used to be in all honors classes until this year. I just didn't care enough to keep my grades up anymore. So anyway, that girl pisses me off. She ditches all of her "friends" like she ditched me, but I think I got the worst of it. I'd known her for 13 years and she just started being a bitch to me for no reason. Just because I'm betterthan herat everything.

"But anyway, I'm just rambling now. I'm not sure what happened after that. I had some aquaintances at school, but none of them were really friends. I was ok with it for a while, but after a couple years it really started to bug me. I mean, anytime we had to pick partners for a class I was always left out. And everyone was always talking about what they did with their friends on the weekend. I sat by myself in my room all weekend. Every weekend. For almost three years. It taught me to be independent, but some friends sure would have been nice."

"You've got me now," Eddy offered.

"I know," Dea smiled, "and I've never been happier. That wasn't the only issue though. My lack of friends and trust in humanity as a whole made me cold and bitter. I hated everything and everyone and probably scared some people off in the process. My anger was then escalated by my dad...

"I never got along with him that well, but then I found out he was having an affair with the Yeti and that really pissed me off."

"The Yeti?"

"This broad had a lot of hair and looked like a big foot- a yeti."

"Oh."

"So I was really angry at the both of them. Then when I told my mom she didn't believe me at first. Like why the hell would I lie about something like that? So they finally divorced and then she wanted me to see a shrink. This was before I started cutting, but I did start that year. I had all this built up hate and I chose to take it out on my peers first. Mouthing off and pushing people into lockers and stuff.

"And my mom's always preaching at me about church and stuff. Which I despise. I'm not sure where it came from. I just started hating church and anything to do with it. Especially those girls in Sunday School. They always had prayer requests, and their biggest issue was they might not have someone to sit with at lunch. Big f-ing deal. I've been alone for years and I'm still alive. Slightly insane, but still alive. My mom still makes me go sometimes, and I make sure everyone there knows how much I hate it. They think I'm a Satanist. I'm not, but I've considered it. My mom always thought my paranormal studies were "of the devil" anyway."

"Para-what?"

"Paranormal. Like ghosts, aliens, unexplained phenomena. I'm straying from my point though. In the past two summers I've had 4 nervous break downs. I feel like my life is falling apart and I'm going insane. I'm not a real part of society...sometimes I wonder if you'd have asked me out if you knew who I was before...or who I am through the eyes of my peers..."

"...don't say that, Dea. Apparently your peers don't know shit about you. They don't know their asses from a hole in the ground."

Dea laughed sadly, "I guess the condesned version would have been parents, church, lack of friends, and psychotic episodes."

The two were silent again. Eddy felt sorry for her, really. The whole time she had been venting to him, she had been becoming more and more upset. It was clear she was still struggling with the same issues. As warped as it sounded, Eddy was glad that it was Dea who was becoming upset for a change. It gave him a chance to comfort her and appear like he was as strong as he wished he still was. Eddy held his arms out to Dea.

"C'mere," he said.

Dea crawled into his arms and he held her close. It wasn't long before a knocking outside the door disturbed them. Eddy got up and answered the door, looking peeved.

He was a bit surprised to open the door and come face to face with Edd. The two of them just stared at each other before Eddy finally asked him,

"What?"

"Um, yes. Hi, Eddy...Hello, Dea..."

Edd looked around Eddy at Dea, who was still sitting on the floor in her pajamas. His face showed curiosity and a little bit of disapproval.

"So what do you want?" Eddy asked, his eyes never leaving his hat-wearing friend.

"Oh," Edd's eyes fell to the ground and he wrung his fingers nervously.

"I...came to apologize," Edd said.

His eyes met Eddy's again. That cold stare sure made him nervous, but it seemed to have softened a little.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier," Edd continued, "that comment about needing to see a psychologist was really incensitive of me. Perhaps I've changed for the worse too. Will you forgive me?"

Eddy was a little bit baffled, if not some what humbled by the apology. He blinked at Edd blankly before he came to his senses.

"Yeah...Of course. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Oh, thank-you, Eddy!"

Edd hugged him and Eddy just let him. He felt a bit weird. He'd sure been getting hugged a lot lately.

"Well," Edd released him, "I'll leave the two of you to your...whatever. Good night."

"Good night!" Dea called out.

Eddy closed the door behind him and turned back to Dea.

"That was nice of him," Dea said.

"Yeah, that's just the type of person he is. Always doing the right thing."

"I've got respect for people like that. I couldn't make myself live up to those standards."

"Me neither," Eddy agreed.

After that, the couple played a few card games and watched a movie. Dea noticed that Eddy seemed to be really tired, so she finally suggested that they go to bed. Eddy stripped down to his boxers and a tank top and climbed into bed. Dea climbed in after him. He kissed her and they curled up in each other's arms, then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, now we know why Eddy's been acting strange. Dea has some issues too. Like I said, the action will pick up again next chapter.


	6. Prom Night

A/N: This is really long Chapter, so there will probably be another short chapter after this one before I get to the bad stuff. Something big is going to happen in chapter 8. O.O

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Prom Night**

Much to his surprise, Eddy woke up first the next morning. It took a moment for him to come to his senses and realize the feeling of something wrapped around his torso was Dea's arms, still clinging to him. He looked down to find his own arms wrapped securely around the sleeping girl. Content with this knowledge, he let himself relax again and think back to the previous night.

He had a hard time discerning what had really happened and what he had dreamed. It all seemed like it had happened ages ago, when in fact it hadn't been a full 24 hours yet. The thoughts disturbed him and he subconsciously hugged Dea closer, causing her to stir a little. Eddy looked down at her and smiled. He was some what fascinated that he had managed to sleep in the same bed with this beautiful being without...doin' stuff. He _had_ been extremely tired though.

His thoughts were interrupted when Dea stirred again, this time waking up fully. She stretched and rolled over on her back. She looked up at Eddy blankly, still stuck in the haze of sleep.

"'Morning," Eddy said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Hey," Dea mumbled, "what time is it?"

Eddy looked at his alarm clock, "10:42."

"Really? Wow, I actually slept for once."

Dea sat up and Eddy did too. All was quiet again as the couple shifted uncomfortably. As great as it had felt waking up in each other's arms, the two now found themselves in an unwanted awkwardness.

"I guess I should go take a shower or something," Dea said.

She got out of bed, grabbed her suitcase off the floor, and made for the bathroom. Eddy stopped her midway there by stepping directly into her path. Not knowing what to say, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her deeply. Dea was a bit taken off guard by the sudden action, but quickly regained composure. She dropped her luggage by her side and kissed him back. When they broke apart, Eddy just gave her a slight smile and moved out of her way. Dea smiled back at him, still feeling a little blown away, and proceeded on to the bath room. Eddy stared at the closed door for a few minutes before he gathered up some clothes and went to the house's other bathroom. He made sure to be extra quiet as he passed by his parent's bedroom.

As time passed, the horrible events of the that night were forgotten. Eddy played it cool and avoided his father for the most part. Edd had started going out with Marty, and both Eddy and Dea had celebrated their 18th birthdays. Prom was the next big social event and the task at hand was finding a date for Ed.

It had taken quite a bit of persuading on Eddy's part to even get Dea to go. She had gone to Prom as a Sophomore and had vowed to never go again, saying Prom was the biggest waste of time and money she had ever seen. Eventually she had consented, however, and took it upon herself to arrange big Ed's date.

At the present moment, the three Eds sat in Ed's room, awaiting the arrival of their female companions.

"So, big guy, you excited about Prom this year?" Eddy asked, kicking back in Ed's big arm chair.

"I want to go, Eddy, but I don't have a date!"

"Don't you worry 'bout it, monobrow, Dea's taking care of that as we speak."

There was a knock outside of Ed's door.

"That's them." Eddy jumped up and opened the door. Dea and Marty entered the room, grinning.

"Ed, there's someone we'd like you to meet..." Dea began.

Ed sat on his bed, grinning like a fool. He loved meeting new people. Eddy settled back into the arm chair and Edd sat patiently on a metal folding chair.

"Ed, we'd like to introduce you to our friend, Amy," said Marty.

The two girls stepped aside and a third girl came to stand between them. She was taller than the other two and fairly skinny. Her hair was cut in a short bob and it was a brilliant purple color with a single red streak running through it. She wore baggy black pants with a red T-shirt.

"Nice to meet you, Amy," Edd said. He stood up and shook her hand. "My name is Eddward."

Amy shook his hand and looked around the room uncertainly. Dea sat down on the arm of the chair Eddy was sitting in and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Edd pulled a second folding chair from Ed's closet and Marty sat down beside him.

"You must be Ed, then," Amy said.

"Yep, that's me, alright," Ed said.

"So will you go to Prom with him or what?" Eddy asked.

Amy stumbled for an answer and Edd covered for her.

"Be patient, Eddy. Amy and Ed need time to get to know each other."

"Do you like chickens, Amy?" Ed asked.

"Um...I guess they're cool."

Amy hated being put on the spot. The way everyone was staring at her made her nervous. She wished Dea would step in and suggest they all go somewhere else or something.

"What about comic books?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I like comics...Evil Tim is my favorite."

"Oh, mine too!"

"There, see, you've got something in common," Eddy said, "we'll just leave you two alone and let you get better acquainted."

He jumped up from the chair and pulled Dea up after him. Edd and Marty followed quietly behind. Amy stared at the closed door with wide eyes. How could her friends just abandon her like that? She turned back to Ed and stared blankly.

"Did you read that one issue where Evil Tim had to fight off the mutant cyborgs on planet Corinthia?" Ed questioned excitedly.

"Yeah, but my favorite was where he uses that curse to destroy the alien rebels."

"Do you want to see my action figures?"

"Sure."

Amy was slowing starting to relax. She sat beside Ed on the floor and continued to discuss Evil Tim as they sorted through a box of action figures. Amy discovered that Ed also liked to draw, much like herself, and that he too was a B-movie addict. Once again Dea had been right- she did like Ed.

Meanwhile, the other four were sitting up in Ed's living room talking. Marty was somewhat disturbed by the constant affection displayed between Dea and Eddy. It made her uncomfortable. In a way she wished her and Edd were like that, but at the same time she didn't feel she was bold enough. Fourteen-year-old Sarah entered the room and stared at the couples with distaste. She hadn't been on a date with anyone since Jimmy told her he was gay. Any and all aspects of romance now sickened her.

"What are you idiots doing here?" she demanded.

"What's it to ya, Sarah?" Eddy shot back.

"Why don't you losers get a room and stay out of my house?"

"It's Ed's house too, Sarah," Edd said.

"So where is he?"

"In his room with Amy," Dea answered.

Sarah blinked. "You people make me sick. I'm going out."

"Good! Good ridance!" Eddy shouted after her.

"Eddy, that wasn't very polite," Edd said.

"Ah, who gives? The squirt should learn to mind her own business."

A few minutes later Ed and Amy came upstairs to join the others. Edd, Eddy, Marty, and Dea all looked at them expectantly. Ed of course didn't notice and Amy looked creeped out.

"So?" Eddy prodded.

"So what?" Amy replied.

"You know what!" Dea said impatiently, "Prom! Yes or no?"

"Oh...um, yes."

"Good. You, me, and Marty will go dress shopping this weekend."

And they did. In fact, they had the guys go with them so they could coordinate their outfits. Dea picked out a slinky orange dress which Eddy complimented with a crisp white suit. Marty chose a conservative green dress and Edd picked a baby-blue suit. Amy purchased a black and red gown and big Ed got a classic black suit.

Eddy had bought his car by then - a '74 red mustang. He and Dea took it to the dance. Ed and Amy car pooled with Edd and Marty in Edd's forest green honda. The group went out to eat before the dance and surprisingly arrived on time with no misfortune.

The couple's differences in personality became evident at the dance. Edd and Marty would mostly slow dance, then go sit at a table. Ed and Amy danced only one time and ran around like children the rest of the night. Eddy and Dea, on the other hand, were on the dance floor almost non-stop. Their friends became near invisible to them, except for when Dea caught Marty staring at her wide-eyed, apparently shocked by the way her and Eddy were "dirty" dancing. Marty eventually shook it off and went to get a drink, the uncomfortable feeling had made itself known again.

After they had all grown bored of the dance, they went to Edd's house to hang out. There was much laughing and merriment, and a little bit of complaining on Eddy's part that no alcohol could be found in Edd's house. As always, Eddy was the life of the party that kept the rest of the group laughing. So they were left in a stange silence when he stopped cracking jokes to start kissing Dea, first on the lips and then down her neck. Marty tried to ignore it and make conversation with the other three, but soon she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't you guys get a room or something! Geeze!" She shouted.

Eddy and Dea stared and blinked at her slowly. They hadn't expected such an outburst from Marty.

"Chill out," Eddy said, then he turned to Dea, "hey, you wanna go to my house and get away from these boring puritans for a bit?"

"You know it," Dea said, blushing and looking a little giddy.

Marty watched the two exit Edd's house and remained quiet until she heard Eddy's car start and pull away.

"Well, I hope they at least use a condom," she snapped.

"Marty!" Edd responded indignantly.

"Well, it's true! That's what they're going to do! Dea's been talking about it for weeks!"

"You do need to chill out, Marty," Amy said, "Why are you so down on them anyway? What do you care of they want to screw around? It's their choice. Besides, it's not like Dea would do it with just anyone. Can't you see they're in love?"

Marty just crossed her arms and looked away.

"You're not jealous of them, are you?" Amy asked.

Marty's eyes popped wide open and she looked guilty as hell.

"Of course not!" she defended, "I just...don't think the amount of PDA they show is appropriate."

"Well, I think we should call it a night," Edd stepped in, "I've had a dandy time, but I think it's time we all went home."

"Awww," Ed whined.

He and Amy started to leave, until Amy remembered something and stopped in the doorway.

"Marty and I were supposed to stay the night at Dea's house," she said.

"I'm sure she'll be home later," Edd said, "why don't you and Ed go watch TV at his residence for a couple hours, I'm sure she'll be home by then."

Ed and Amy disappeared through the front door and down the street, leaving Edd and Marty alone. Marty plopped down on the sofa and crossed her arms again. Edd sat down next to her.

"Tell me what's wrong, Marty," he said, "I don't always approve of the way Eddy and Dea express their feelings for each other, but this is something else, isn't it?"

Marty acted like she wasn't going to answer him at first, but eventually Edd's patient and concerned gaze won her over.

"I guess so. I guess I am just a litte bit jealous of them. They make me uncomfortable. I was raised to belive that kind of behavior was wrong, but then I find myself wondering what it would be like to be Dea."

"I understand. I've often wondered what it would be like to be Eddy. Then I realized I'd rather not have his problems and be the one always taking the blame when something goes wrong. Kevin always beats him up over little mishaps that all three of us are responsible for."

"I guess you're right," Marty agreed, "I know what some of the other people in our school say about Dea and I really wouldn't want to be looked at that way. I think she knows too, but she denies it. That's why she's got such an attitude. She's gone beyond defensive to out right attacking people. Believe it or not, Dea did used to be a quiet, innocent girl."

Edd laughed, "I can't imagine that. Honestly, I thought Dea was Hell on wheels when I first met her."

"She's changed quite a bit, but I suppose we all have, in our own way."

They sat together in solemn silence. Edd surprised himself when he leaned over and kissed Marty on the cheek. She looked at him in surprise, but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Edd blushed.

"It's alright," Marty said.

Both leaned in and kissed each other softly on the lips.

Meanwhile, Dea was curled up next to Eddy in his bed.

"That was amazing," she said and kissed him again.

"You're amazing," Eddy replied.

Dea wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his chest, sighing. She knew her friends would be waiting for her at her house, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to lay there in Eddy's arms forever.

"You'd better get home," Eddy said, although he didn't mean it, "Your mom will be wondering where you've been."

"Yeah. Marty and Amy are supposed to stay the night. I should go let them in. I just hope Marty doesn't bitch all night."

Dea got up and put her clothes back on. Eddy did the same and both of them stood in front of the mirror, trying to fix their disarrayed hair. Eddy grabbed his car keys off the dresser and Dea grabbed her handbag off the floor.

"Hey," Eddy stopped her before they went out the door, "I love you."

He held her close and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too," she said.

Later that night after Dea had gone home and showered, her and her two friends sat around her room in pajamas talking.

"So, how was it?" Amy asked with a smirk.

Dea smiled and blushed, "It was great, but I don't think you want to hear about it now, do you, Marty? Marty? What's wrong with her?"

Marty was sitting in a chair staring off into space dreamily. The other two girls stared at her for some time, but got no response.

"I don't know," Amy said, "but I bet I have a good idea. Double-D kissed you, didn't he, Marty?"

Marty seemed to snap out of her trance at the mention of Edd's name. She looked about wild-eyed.

"What?"

"Oh my god! He did!" Amy shouted.

Marty looked confused. Dea grinned at her deviously.

"So little Marty's tryin' to get some behind our backs," Dea teased, "hypocrit."

"What? That's not true! I mean, he kissed me, but that's all! I'd never go all the way! Not unless I'm married to him."

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because...it's not right."

Dea shook her head, "Girl, I can tell you from experience, there's nothing in the world that feels more right than waking up in your man's arms."

"I just want to be sure it's forever," Marty said.

"So do I, but even in marriage, it's a risk you take. Look at my parents! Look at Amy's parents!"

Marty was silent and resigned. She looked a little bit disturbed.

"Hey, you know we're just messin' with you, right?" Dea said, "Don't go doin' nothin' until you're good and ready. The man will wait- that's how you know its real."

Marty smiled weakly and crawled into her sleeping bag. She turned her back on the other two and pretended to be sleeping. Dea and Amy stared at her, then at each other. Finally, Dea got up and turned out the light. She climbed back into her bed and none of them said another word the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Marty has to have her moment in the spotlight, then it's Eddy's turn again...


	7. Dea's Words of Wisdom

A/N: This Chapter's pretty short. It's purpose is to resolve an issue w/ Marty. Big plot point coming next time.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Dea's Words of Wisdom**

Another week passed and life went on. Marty had been acting stange around her friends, which concerned them. One day the brainiac retreated from them completely. She passed quickly between classes and hid in the library during lunch. She gave them no hints as to why she was behaving in such a manner.

At Peach Creek High, Edd was causing concern among his friends too. The usually upbeat, talkative boy was being unusually dismal and quiet. Both Ed and Eddy had tried to talk to him before school, but he had only hidden his face from them and refused to speak. If there was one thing Eddy couldn't stand, it was being ignored. So he cornered his friend by some lockers on the way to lunch.

"Hey, Sockhead! What's with you? You've been acting all weird and pouty all day!"

Edd looked at the ground, "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

He tried to slip away, but Eddy blocked his path. Big Ed was there too, standing beside Eddy.

"Yeah, well I want to talk about it," Eddy said.

"You can tell me, Double-D," said Ed.

Edd looked back and forth between his two friends. It was clear they weren't going to let him get away. His back was against the locker bank, Eddy was determined to keep him there, and Ed was obeying Eddy now. Edd felt his bottom lip quiver and swallowed hard.

"...Marty broke up with me," he said softly.

"What? Why?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know. She didn't provide a specific reason."

"Of all the..."

Edd could hear the anger in Eddy's voice and for once he was comforted by it.

"Who needs her, Double-D" Eddy said, "there's plenty of girls out there. You can do better."

"I appreciate your support, Eddy. I just wish I knew why...I mean, everything was fine between us and then out of no where she just informed me that she didn't want to see me anymore. Where did it go awry?"

"It's OK, my friend," Ed said, patting Edd on the back.

"Thank you, Ed," Edd smiled and wiped at his eyes.

"C'mon. Let's go get some food," Eddy suggested.

The three guys started walking to the cafeteria together, with Edd in the middle.

"It's so nice to have friends I can depend on for emotional support," Edd commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all weepy on me, Double-D," Eddy replied.

"Aww, he's a keeper, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. He picked Edd up in a characteristic bear hug, like he used to do all the time when they were younger.

After school that day, Edd went home where he planned on studying or cleaning house all night. Ed's parents had driven him to Amy's house to play video games and Eddy was at Dea's house.

"Why did Marty break up with Double-D?" Eddy asked Dea, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I didn't know she had," Dea answered, "she's been putting me and Amy off all day."

"Well, find out, would ya?"

"Yeah, I'll ask her next time I see her."

"Call her and ask her now."

"Right now? You have to know right now? She hasn't even told me they split yet, it would be kind of weird to just call her up and demand to know all the details."

"I don't care about details," Eddy said, "I just want to know why she dumped him. Double-D deserves an answer."

Dea stared at him and nodded. She picked up her cordless phone and began to pace around the room as she dialed. Three rings later, Marty picked up on the other end.

"Hey, Marty. This is Dea...look, why did you break up with Double-D?"

Eddy motioned for Dea to put it on speaker phone and she consented.

"Who told you I broke up with him?" Marty asked.

"Eddy told me. Double-D's upset because you left him and didn't give him any reason why."

There was no reponse on the other end so Dea continued.

"Frankly, I'm a little upset too, Marty. He really cares about you. What did he do to make you not like him?"

"Nothing..."

"Then why would you dump him?"

"I don't know..."

"Marty, you've got a sweet, intelligent, caring young man there. Do you know how rare that is?"

Dea ignored the evil glare she got from Eddy and continued, "You two have so much in common. You know what I think? I think you're afraid to let anything good happen to you."

There was a long pause and Dea thought maybe Marty had hung up on her.

"Marty?"

"...you're...you're right."

"What?"

"You're right. I am afraid to let something good happen to me. Something that big anyway. Science has shown that over time all things deteriorate. I don't want to get involved with something that isn't going to last."

"Oh, for Christ sake, Marty! Forget science! The rules of science don't apply here. This is love. Love is unpredictable and that's part of the excitment! This is the best thing that's happened to you, Marty. Don't let it slip away."

"...but what if we break up in the future?"

"Then you shed your tears and you get over it! What if you run away and never know how good it could have been?"

"I know. You're absolutely right...do you think he'd take me back?"

Dea looked at Eddy and he nodded.

"Yes," she told Marty, "just tell him why you did what you did and promise to work on it."

"What do I say?"

"I just told you what to say! I'm not going to put every word in your mouth for you. Be creative, I know you can do this."

"...Ok."

"So you're going to call him when I hang up this phone, right?"

"...yes. Dea, can I ask you something personal?"

"Um, I guess so..."

"Do you think you'll be with Eddy forever?"

Dea looked nervously at Eddy and blushed. She cursed the speaker phone and studdered for an answer.

"...a...I certainly hope so. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You act differently around him than you did any other guy you ever dated. Different in a good way."

"So are you gonna call Double-D or what?" Dea asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm calling him. Thanks, Dea."

Dea stopped her pacing and clicked the phone off. She heard Eddy get up and sensed his presence behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. Wordlessly, she turned around in his arms and started kissing him on the lips.

Meanwhile, Edd was shuffling through stacks of science homework in his room. He was in the middle of filing last semester's lab reports when the phone rang.

"I wonder who that could be," he said absent mindedly.

He put his papers aside and picked up the phone. He was more than a little surprised to hear Marty's voice on the other end.

"...I wanted to apologize," Marty was saying.

"I just want to know what I did wrong," Edd said.

"You didn't do anything. It's me. I'm the one with the problem."

"What provoked this sudden change?" Edd asked suspiciously.

"I was talking to Dea and she made some very good points. About me being afraid of good things happening and then she made me realize how much worse off I would be if I just kept running from things. I'd never know if it could be good or not."

"So what are you saying?"

Marty was silent. This was so much harder than Dea had made it out to be. She took a deep, shakey breath.

"I'm saying, I'm sorry I destroyed our relationship over nothing."

"...I wouldn't say _destroyed_," Edd said after a long pause, "...perhaps we could start anew? As friends?"

Marty felt as though a huge burden had just been lifted.

"I'd like that," she said.

Edd talked to her a for few more minutes. It eased the tension Marty had created between them. After he hung up the phone that night, he made a mental note to thank Dea for her rare words of wisdom to Marty.

* * *

A/N: Next time the tragedy starts. Stay tuned!


	8. Broken

A/N: This is where the T-rating comes into effect. Although this chapter isn't as graphic as an upcoming one will be, some people might still be offended by the abusive content. Just a warning. On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Broken**

It was the end of April and graduation was only a few weeks away. Homework was at a minimum for the seniors and they reveled in the misery of the students who had to spend the upcoming weeks preparing for finals. Eddy had gotten his grades up and passed with solid Cs. Ed was receiving mostly Cs with a few Ds. Edd had never gotten anything less than an A and was going to be valedictorian of their class. They were all enjoying the free time they had at the end of this year.

One night after school, the three of them, plus Dea, were all over at Eddy's house, hanging out. They sat around in Eddy's room for a while, talking and listening to music. Eventually they had decided to go to the kitchen and get dinner. None of this was out of the ordinary, but the boy's end of school mischief was about to kick in and cause serious trouble.

The four of them had prepared a dinner of sandwiches, chips, and soda, and had gone into the living room to eat while watching TV. There wasn't much on, just some old monster movie re-runs on the sci-fi channel. That was enough for Ed's over zealous imagination, though.

"I'm a monster! Roar!" Ed stuck two chips in his face like bad fangs.

"You're a lump," Eddy replied.

"Monster!" Ed argued. He picked up a handful of chips and threw them at Eddy.

"Hey!" Eddy picked up some chips and threw them back.

"Aaaarrrrggg!" Ed was in fantasy world again. He picked up a sandwich this time and hit Eddy in the head with it. Eddy grabbed a pillow off the sofa and leaned across Edd (who was in the middle of all this) and hit Ed back with it.

"Stop it, Ed! You're makin' a mess!"

"Terminate the enemy!" Ed shouted. He tore into the pillow with his teeth, just like he had done to Jimmy's Mr. Yum-Yum years ago. Eddy, Edd, and Dea stared at Ed, aghast. Eddy was the first to recover.

"Hey! Stop messin' up my mom's stuff!" he yelled.

He jumped over Edd and knocked Ed off the sofa. They continued to wrestle around on the ground and bump into furniture. Edd and Dea remained on the sofa. They stared at the other two with a mixture of amusement and confusion. At last Ed escaped from Eddy and stood with his arms raised triumphantly in the air. He still had a chunk of pillow fluff hanging out of his mouth, which completely contradicted his serious expression.

"Victory is mine! For I am Ed!"

"You're Ed and dead!" Eddy shouted.

He grabbed what was left of the pillow and threw it at his buddy. Only it didn't hit Ed. Ed dodged it and it hit the trophy on the shelf behind him, knocking it to the ground and shattering it. Eddy gasped and ran over to the broken mess.

"Oh no...Ed, look what you did!"

"You threw it, Eddy."

Eddy didn't respond. He knelt on the floor and held the broken pieces in his hands. He looked absolutely horrified. This prompted Dea and Edd to go stand beside Ed and see what damage had been done.

"My dad's gonna kill me," Eddy whispered, trembling a little, "Maybe I can glue it back together and he'll never know..."

Dea and Edd looked at each other nervously. Eddy stood up from the mess and backed up by his friends. They all stared at the remains of the trophy in silence.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Eddy cried out, "I can't fix this! He's gonna murder me! That's it, it's over, I'm dead!"

"Eddy, I think you're over exaggerating a little bit. It was an accident after all," Edd said.

"That doesn't matter! That was his Salesman of the Year trophy, Double-D!"

There was a long pause and they all stared at the pile of rubble, as if staring at it could undo the past somehow.

"What am I gonna do?" Eddy asked himself out loud.

"I think we all just need to calm down and try to forget about this for a little while," Edd said.

Eddy reluctantly went with them back to his room. Their efforts to calm him down and make him laugh did little good. Their support helped him a little, but fear was still nagging at his mind.

Around 6:00 that evening, a car pulled into Eddy's driveway. The front door opened and then closed again. Eddy jumped at the sound and that horrified look returned to his face.

"Dad's home," he said, "you guys should leave."

"Friends don't abandon each other in times of need," Edd said.

"You guys don't understand," Eddy pleaded, "I don't know what he's going to do when he finds out- you should all leave, especially you, Dea."

"If you don't know how he'll react then it's all the more reason for us to stay," she said.

Eddy looked at her desperately. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Well, actually, he doubted his father would ever attack an outsider. The truth was, he didn't want them to see when _he_ got hurt. He didn't want to be humiliated like that in front of them.

"Who the hell did this?"

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of the angry voice. Eddy began to tremble all over again. He knew it was only a matter of time now. Heavy footsteps were heard in the hallway and soon Eddy's door was thrown violently open. A squeak of terror escaped him as he turned to face his father.

"Did you do this, you little shit?" the giant of a man shouted. He was clutching the base of the shattered trophy tightly in one hand.

Eddy was too scared to answer. His two best friends and significant other were frightened out of words too. The whole atmosphere was cold and surreal.

"Answer me!"

"...y-yes."

The man grabbed Eddy roughly by the arm and drug him from the room. The last thing the others heard before the door closed again was Eddy yelling, "It was an accident! I swear to God it was!"

They all stood frozen in place, hearts beating out of their chests. A few minutes later they heard a rumble in another room, like a fight was taking place, and muffled shouts and curses. Edd looked terrified, like he might scream or cry. Ed put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dea ran to them from her spot across the room, looking near frightened tears herself. She whimpered softly and Edd hugged her protectivly. The noise died down and they all watched the door.

"What's happening?" Dea whispered, shaking.

They all started when the door was flung open again. They heard a sharp crack and Eddy was thrown roughly to the ground inside the door.

"Please, stop it!" he cried, shielding his eyes.

"If you ever touch any of my stuff again, I'll kill you!" the man shouted. He slammed the door shut and left his son alone at last.

Ed, Edd, and Dea found themselves again unable to move. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Eddy was horribly bruised all over his face and there were cuts all over his arms. He still lay on the floor, shielding himself. One wrist was bent at an unnatural angle and his face was wet with tears.

The trio stared at him, gaping. Sobbing again shattered the silence in the room. Eddy painfully rolled over on his side and curled into a ball as he sobbed into the floor. Dea was kneeling beside him in an instant, and Edd followed shortly after. They placed their hands on him gently, trying to calm him, but he still cried and shook uncontrollably.

"Eddy, how bad are you hurt?" Edd asked, "Can you sit up?"

No response. Eddy's sobbing subsided and turned to whimpering and shallow breathing.

"Eddy, it's Dea. Can you answer us? C'mon, babe, help us out here. What do you want us to do?"

Again there was no answer. Dea looked at Edd hopelessly. Eddy whimpered and shifted again, drawing their attention back to him.

"...I-I can't breathe," he informed them.

Dea looked at Edd. Her eyes were shining with the tears she fought to hold back. Edd slowly stood up.

"I'll call an ambulence," he said quietly.

Dea managed to pull Eddy partly into her lap. His blood stained her clothes, but she didn't care, she still held him close.

"You'll be Ok," she said, "just try to calm down."

Eddy grabbed the carpet painfully in one hand. He wasn't moving the other hand and Dea guessed his wrist was broken. She grabbed his good hand and held it tightly. Edd knelt beside them again.

"The ambulence is on its way," he informed them.

He resumed helping Dea in her efforts to calm Eddy down and keep him from passing out. Ed had been watching all this silently. He still stood in the same place and seemed to be outside all that was happening. He looked like a statue, but his brain was working twice as hard as it ever had. His eyes narrowed and he walked out into the hallway, without anyone even noticing.

After what seemed like an eternity, the ambulance finally arrived. Eddy was terrified and couldn't seem to focus on anything, try as he might. Fear and pain were overwhelming him. He saw flashing lights outside his window and heard foot steps and voices in the hall. It all seemed horribly familiar to him. The last thing he saw was his brother's face, then darkness.

* * *

A/N: Read, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter where stuff will happen...


	9. The Return of Eddy's Brother

A/N: Whoo! Mysecond chapter today! I'm on a roll! Actually, I just didn't have anything better to do today...

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Return of Eddy's Brother**

Eddy woke up an hour later in the hospital. No one was around and he was in a lot of pain, but at least the terror was gone. He looked down at his wrist and noticed it was in a green cast. There were a few bandages on each arm as well. He sort of felt like crying again, but he was just too tired.

"Eddy!"

He winced at the loud voice, but was glad to see Ed standing in the doorway. Ed came and stood by the bed and was followed by Dea and Edd. Dea immediatly threw her arms around Eddy.

"Thank God you're alright," she said, "I was so scared."

"So was I," he said. He hugged her back and didn't let her go for a few minutes.

Dea pulled a chair up close to the bed, like Edd had already done. Ed stood behind the other two. Dea took hold of Eddy's hand and smiled sweetly.

"We've got a surprise for you, if you're up to it," she said.

"A surprise? Sure." Despite how tired he felt, Eddy could never pass up the promise of a good surprise.

"Bring him in, Ed," Dea instructed.

Ed ran to the door and smiled excitedly.

"Introducing...Eddy's brother!" Ed announced. He opened the door and a tall guy with blond hair wearing a leather jacket walked into the room.

Eddy's eyes went wide in shock. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even realize he had begun to shake ever so slightly as his brother neared the hospital bed. You'd think he'd just seen a ghost.

"Hey, little bro," his brother said. He took a seat in the chair Edd had kindly vacated for him.

"...hey, Nick," Eddy finally said.

Dea smiled as she watched the two. Despite his shock and nervousness, she could tell that Eddy was really happy with their little surprise. She still held onto his hand- he wouldn't let it go and he was squeezing it too tight for her to pull it away.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout that bastard no more," Nick said, referring to their father, "Ed gave him his due and then I had a little chat with him before the police carted his sorry ass off."

"Ed?" Eddy looked over to Ed, confused.

"Yep, that's me!" Ed replied, waving.

"What'd he do?"

"Pounded some sense into the old man," Nick answered.

"Really? Ed, you did that for me?"

"No one messes with my friends," Ed said, serious for once.

"Gee. Thanks...wait. Nick, you were there?"

"Yeah. I came in after you passed out I think."

_That would explain why I saw him right before everything went dark_, Eddy thought, _it wasn't just a flash back triggered by the ambulence lights--he really was there. I was wondering about that..._

"Why don't we leave Eddy and Nick alone for a little bit," Edd suggested, "I'm sure they have a lot to catch up on."

He went to the door and Ed followed. Dea stood up and leaned over the bed. She kissed Eddy a few times and then exited the room too.

"So that's your girlfriend, huh?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Eddy replied, staring after her dreamily.

"Not bad. She's pretty hot. Did ya get any yet?"

Eddy laughed nervously before answering, "...yeah."

"Really. So you're serious about her?"

"Yeah, I am. I think she's the one."

"Well, congratulations then! You beat me to the chase!"

They laughed lightly and a beat of silence passes between them.

"So...what have you been doing?" Eddy asked, "Did they just let you out or what?"

"No, I've been out for a while. I've been working. I got a job working on people's cars. Figured it was better than coming home. I guess I should have come home sooner though, huh? If I knew what Dad was doing to you..."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I wouldn't have come home either."

Another beat of silence.

"Hey, if any of the kids around here ask you where you've been, tell 'em you've been making movies in Hollywood, Ok?"

Nick looked at his little brother quizically, "Ok, I can deal with that. What am I? A movie star or what?"

"You work backstage making sets and stuff...You are staying for a while, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'll stay for a few weeks probably. I came back because I knew your graduation had to be coming up soon."

"Three weeks."

They were silent yet again. They were both glad to see each other, but neither of them were comfortable when it came to emotional situations.

"I'm glad you're ok, Eddy," Nick said at last, "you gave us quite a scare."

Eddy didn't respond, so Nick continued.

"Listen, I've had a lot to think about since I went away, and I want you to promise me something. Promise me you'll never get messed up like I did with the drugs and all that."

"I promise..."

"And I know high school is almost over, but don't jack around in college.Keep your grades up. Don't do like me and rely on sports or whatever to pull you through. You can lose it all before you even know what hit you."

"Ok."

"...so what are you going to major in?"

"Business."

"Cool. You know, you'll be the first in this family to graduate from college."

"Yep," Eddy got that characteristic, prideful grin again, "and when I'm rich, I'll buy you a new house."

"You'd better, you little punk," Nick teased, "So how's about your girlfriend? What's she plan on doin'?"

"She wants to be an accountant."

"Wow. Accountants are like millionaires, aren't they? You two could make it big together, ya know?"

"I hope so..."

"I'm sure you will. I know I just got here, but I can read people really well, and it seems like she really loves you."

A nurse poked her head in the doorway, interrupting their conversation, "Visiting hours are over."

"Just give as minute, alright?" Nick said. The nurse nodded and went on down the hall. Nick turned back to Eddy.

"Hey, I'll see ya tomorrow," he said. He got up and hugged his younger sibling briefly. "I'll send your friends back in."

A few seconds later, the other three re-entered the room. Edd and Ed both hugged Eddy and promised to visit him the next day. Dea was the last one to leave. She hugged him and kissed him goodbye, whispering a simple, "I love you."

"I love you too," Eddy told her, not wanting to let go.

Eventually the nurse came back and Dea reluctantly left for the night. Eddy layed back down and tried to go to sleep. He fell asleep with out much trouble. It would be waking himself back up from his oncoming nightmare that would be the problem...

* * *

A/N: Nightmare chapter will be graphic, so heads up! But please R&R this chapter first. Thank you!


	10. Results of a Nightmare

A/N: Here it is at last, chapter 10. I've had writers block lately, so yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Results of a Nightmare**

Eddy tossed and turned in the darkness. His face was contorted in an expression of fear and pain. Occasionally he would whimper or cry out loud. He was reliving every horrible minute of the inncident that had put him here.

_"It was an accident! I swear to God it was!" he screamed as his dad drug him from the room. The door to his room slammed shut and he was cut off from his friends. The much larger man drug him into the living room. He felt the sting of a fist connecting with his face as he was knocked to the ground._

_"Look what you did, you little fag!" his dad shouted, pointing to the shattered trophy._

_He kicked Eddy in the stomache, then pulled him to his feet and punched him again. Eddy had gotten the wind knocked out of him and was almost too terrified to fight back. It was all a painful blur, really. He was thrown into the wall, slammed into furniture, punched and kicked, repeatedly. He recalled painfully landing on the floor and bracing himself for the next blow, but it was slow in coming._

_He dared to look across the room from where he had fallen and saw his father pick up a sharp piece of broken trophy. The angry drunkard pinned Eddy down again, as the boy had been trying to escape from what was coming next, and started slashing away at him with the sharp pieces of broken glass and plaster. Eddy was writhing beneathe him, sobbing uncontrollably. He knew his dad was yelling and swearing at him, but he couldn't process the words. He was so scared and everything hurt so bad. He cried out for mercy several times, but his cries fell on deaf ears. He grabbed a hold of one of his father's arms, trying to pull the shard away from him. The blood he saw running down his own arm horrifed him and he hesitated. That moment of hesitation doomed any chance he had at escape. His father twisted his arm sharply and hit him again._

_The next thing Eddy knew, was that he was being drug down the hallway again. His dad kicked the door to his room open and Eddy tried to squirm away again. His father had him by the wrist and snapped it sharply. Eddy heard a sickening crack followed by an all new burst of pain shooting through his arm. He was thrown down to the floor again and curled up into a tight ball, shielding his face._

_"Please, stop it!" he cried._

_"If you ever touch my stuff again, I'll kill you!"_

_He heard the door slam shut and another wave of terrified sobbing ravaged his body. He felt hands touching him gently and heard Edd's and Dea's voices. He couldn't answer them. He was freaking out. He shook horribly and couldn't bring his sobbing under control. He felt like his heart was beating about 100 miles per hour and his chest felt horribly constricted. He managed to roll over and inform Dea, "I can't breathe."_

_He heard Edd's muffled voice say something about an ambulence and felt Dea holding him and squeezing his hand. There were flashing lights all around him and his vision swam. He saw his brother's face vividly and then there was darkness..._

In the hospital bed, Eddy relaxed a little, but he still didn't wake up. He was still for a few seconds, then the nightmare started up again. It started where it had left off, with flashing lights and Nick's face, only there were new frightening images accompanying it this time...

_Eddy was in the dark. He felt cold, very cold. There was the sound of squealing tires, followed by a loud crash. The scene burst into light. There were ambulances and police cars with their lights flashing all over the place. The pavement looked wet, as if it had been raining._

_Eddy observed the scene from a distance, like he was outside of himself. He saw a gray car, smashed into a tree with a guard rail cutting into the side of the crumpled vehicle. It looked like the car had been rolled. The windows were all broken out and the driver lay on the wet pavement, surrounded by glass. An EMT ran around the back of the car and hopelessly tried to revive the driver._

_Eddy moved closer to the accident, trying to see who the driver was. He froze in place and his senses were dulled with coldness as he looked down upon the dead driver of the car. It was Nick._

_He contiued to stare disconnectedly, in another wordly state almost, as he saw himself, in a much more distressed state, run onto the scene and fall to his kness beside his brother. He looked horrified and cried as he shook Nick helplessly._

_"No...Nick, c'mon...wake up. You just came back...don't leave me again," he heard himself plead._

_Eddy watched himself hopelessly crying over his brother. Edd and Dea came onto the scene and stuggled to pull him away from the body. Ed had to forcfully hold him back. He watched the ambulences leave and the lights faded until he saw only himself, crying under a solitary street lamp as his friends tried in vain to comfort him..._

Eddy awoke with a start. He sat up straight in the hospital bed. His eyes were wide and he was trembling all over. His breathing was heavy and his heart was racing. He looked around and realized he was alone and still in the hospital. _/It was just a dream_/ he told himself. He sat there for a while in the dark. He cluched his sheets to him and waited for his heart rate to return to normal. At last he layed back down, but didn't sleepany more. The horrible visions he had seen in his dream made him afraid sleep.

The next morning, Nick was the first to pay Eddy a visit. Ed, Edd, and Dea were just arriving as Nick was coming into the hallway for a "food break." He looked tired and distracted and not half as lively as he had looked when he arrived the night before.

"Good morning, Nick," Edd said. Nick only mumbled something in response. He looked at Dea and smiled weakly.

"Maybe you can cheer him up," he said to her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to me. He won't respond at all."

Dea nodded grimly. She continued on to Eddy's temporary room with the other two Ed-boys while Nick continued on down the hallway.

Dea, Edd, and Ed all pulled a chair up next to Eddy's bed. Nick was right- Eddy looked aweful. He lay on his side, staring off into space as though no one else were around. They all greeted him, but received no response. His eyes remained wet and shining with tears that wouldn't fall and he'd visibly shiver every once in a while. Dea placed her had on Eddy's shoulder.

"Talk to us," she said, "what's going on?"

He didn't answer, except to pull his covers tighter around himself. Dea, Edd, even Ed, tried several more times to get Eddy to respond to them, but to no avail. They sat with him for a while longer, but at last, like Nick, left for a break from Eddy's depressing state. Dea kissed him on the cheek and told him she loved him. It was all she could do and she regretted that it was all she could do.

The group walked down to one of the waiting rooms where Nick was sitting on a sofa holding his head in his hands. Dea sat down next to him and Ed and Edd sat together on another sofa. The room was empty except for them.

"Any luck?" Nick asked them.

"No," Dea answered.

Nick shook his head. "I swear, if I ever see our old man again, I'll kill 'em."

"If you ever see him again, hold him for me," Dea said, "I want a piece of the jerk to annihilate for myself."

Nick smiled a little at her words. He got up and got a soda out of the pop machine, then sat back down next to Dea. If she wasn't already going out with his little brother, he probably would have asked her out himself. He liked her attitude.

"I can't help but think Eddy's upset over something other than his father," Edd said.

"Maybe its this stupid hospital," Nick mused, "Hell, I get depressed after being her for five minutes, let alone being kept here for several days."

"Perhaps," Edd said, still not convinced that was it.

"I'm gonna talk to some people about getting him out of here," Nick continued, "Mom hasn't even been in to see him yet, so maybe we don't even need her to check out. Eddy's 18 now, maybe he can sign himself out and just send the bills to mom. She deserves it. She's the one that married that no-good, rotten scumbag that did this to him."

They all nodded in agreement. They sat around the waiting room for a while, then went as a group to tell Eddy good bye. After that, the four of them went to dinner together. They lifted each other's spirits by telling stories, all the while feeling guilty that they could be out moving about while Eddy was restricted to stay in a hospital bed. They agreed to meet at Eddy's house the next day and all go to the hospital in Nick's car.

* * *

A/N: Maybe not as graphic as it could have been, but eh, tell me what you think.


	11. Dude, You Wrecked My Car!

A/N: This story isn't dead, I've just been really busy and brain dead lately. Thank you to my reviewers and sorry it took so long to update. Here ya go, Chapter 11, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Dude, You Wrecked My Car!**

That Sunday morning they all piled into Nick's gray trans-am and drove to the hospital. In an attempt to cheer Eddy up, they came bearing gifts. Edd brought him a healthy potted plant, Ed brought him a bundle of balloons, Dea gave him a single red rose and the biggest jaw breaker she could find, and Nick brought him a crisp twenty-dollar bill. Rather their gifts cheered him up or not, Eddy was at least talking again. After his visitors had been there for a while he informed them,

"They put me on anti-depressants."

"Well, maybe they'll help," Dea said.

The room was quiet again after that. If one were to observe the scene closely, they would notice that Eddy was avoiding looking at Nick, and if their gaze did meet, Eddy would look away. Nick noticed this, so he asked him,

"What's on your mind?"

Eddy stared at him, wide eyed. Finally he said, "I just want out of this hospital."

"Well, I talked to mom last night, so hopefully you can come home today."

Eddy nodded solemnly. After a beat of silence he said, "I'm hungry."

The group laughed at his statement. It seemed so out of place in the drab environment, but behind it was a hint of Eddy's old character showing through again.

"What?" he asked, sounding irked, "I've had nothing but this hospital slop for two days now! I'm frickin' starving! You would be too!"

"Alright, alright," Nick said, "I'll go down the street and get us some burgers and fries. Does someone want to come with me and help carry stuff?"

"I'll go!" Ed volunteered.

"Do you two think you can remember what you're ordering, or should I write it down for you," Dea asked, smirking a smart-ass grin.

"Why don't you go with them," Eddy suggested, "I'd like to talk to Double-D alone."

Dea looked a little offended that Eddy wanted to talk to Edd and not her, but she tried not to show it too much. She tried to be understanding of her boyfriend's wishes and silently stood up to leave.

"Ok," she said quietly. Nick seemed to pick up on her distress and put a hand on her shoulder as they walked out the door.

"Don't worry," Nick said once they were outside, "he told me Friday night he thought you were the one."

Dea smiled, "yeah?"

"Yeah!" Ed answered, "Any tree sap could see that Eddy lovvves you!"

Feeling much better about Eddy's request for her to step out, Dea climbed into the front seat of Nick's car and they sped off down the street.

Meanwhile, Edd sat beside Eddy's bed looking at his friend curiously. Eddy had suddenly become relcutant to talk.

"Eddy...What did you want to talk to me about," Edd asked. He was becoming uncomfortable in the silence.

Eddy looked frightened and a little helpless. His expression greatly worried Edd. He pulled his chair closer to the bed and put a hand on Eddy's shoulder. Eventually, Eddy managed to tell Edd about the dream he'd had Friday night, especially the latter part involving his brother's death.

"I don't know what to do," he said at the end of his story.

"It was probably just a dream," Edd said, "A horrible dream triggered by current unfortunate events."

"But what if it's not just a dream?"

"I think if you're that worried about it you shoud tell Nick. Tell him you're concerned."

"...tell my brother I had a dream where he dies. I can't do that. He wouldn't believe me anyway."

Edd was about to say something more, but at that moment Dea, Nick, and Ed returned with bags of hamburgers and couple drink carriers of pop. Nothing more was said about the dream and Eddy did his best to ignore it and act normal.

Later that afternoon, Eddy's mother came in and he was permitted to leave the hospital. It felt like he had been in there a lot longer than two days and he couldn't wait to get out of that place. He stood in the lobby behind his mom as she filled out paperwork.

Nick took a seat on one of the benches in the room and watched his younger brother curiously. Eddy had his arms around Dea again and she was hugging him like he'd just come back from war or something. Nick smiled and laughed to himself. Eddy was growing up. He had a girlfriend and was treating her like a man should. He was even beginning to look his age, possibly older. Nick decided he had beenaway fartoo long. He had still seen Eddy as a baby when he left and now he scarcely recognized the young adult before him.

"Hey! Let's go! I wanna get outa' here!"

Nick snapped out of his haze at Eddy's loud voice. The group had apparently migrated to the exit while he was lost in thought. Nick laughed again to cover up his embarrassment and joined them on the way out.

After that, Eddy took a week off school, then they all graduated a few weeks later. In all the excitement at the end of their high school career, Eddy had forgotten about his nightmare for the most part. Sometimes he was still overcome with a feeling that something just wasn't right, like some impending disaster was headed his way, but nothing ever came of it, so he tried to push the feelings away.

Thenone cloudy afternoon, about three weeks after graduation, the group was sitting around in Nick's old room. It had been drizzeling rain all day and everyone was a little bored by having to stay indoors. Eddy had been rather moody and edgy all afternoon, but the others attributed that to his being locked up inside the house. Between the five of them, they had eaten almost all of the junk food and soda in the house. Currently, they were looking for something else to entertain themselves with.

"Hey, Eddy," Nick said, "Why don't you go get that pack of cards from the other room?"

"Me? Why don't you go get it?"

"Because I'm older than you. Go get it."

Eddy growled and rolled his eyes, but got up and left the room anyway. Nick sat there for a few seconds, then got up and pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"I'm gonna go to the store and get some more food," he said.

He left and a few minutes later Eddy returned with a deck of cards. He looked around the room, confused.

"Where'd Nick go?"

"He went to the store to get more food," Dea answered.

Eddy went to the window (which was no longer bricked up) and looked out at the rain. There was a clap of thunder and a sudden flash of lightening. Eddy cried out and dropped to the floor, holding hishead in his hands like he had a horrible head ache. Indeed, he did have a sudden, sharp pain in his head, accompanied by brief flashes of his dream from the hospital.

"Eddy, what's wrong?" Edd asked, shaking him gently.

"He's...going to die," Eddy said when the pain and visions stopped.

"What?"

"This is it, just like I dreamed it..."

"Eddy, what are you talking about?" Dea asked.

"Nick's going to die!" Eddy shouted, standing up, "I had this dream about him in the hospital. He dies in a car crash because it's been raining and the pavement is wet- just like it is now!"

They all looked at him skeptically, even Ed.

"You don't believe me? I'm not having these horrible headaches and visions for nothing, guys! It's not just a bad feeling!"

Eddy began to pace around the room and the others just watched him.

"...I've got to do something," he said, "...I think I've got a plan."

A few seconds later, the four were barreling down the road in Eddy's car. None of them were certain of what Eddy's plan was, Edd was even skeptical of it, knowing how all of Eddy's plans had ended up in the past, but they were all resolved to stick beside him, whatever the outcome might be.

They drove to the outskirts of town, where the grocery store was located. Eddy whipped the wheel and parked the car diagonally across the road where Nick would be driving back.

"Ok, everyone get out of the car," Eddy ordered them.

Edd and Ed obeyed, but Dea hesitated. Eddy didn't move from behind the wheel and Dea didn't move from the passenger seat. Eddy turned and stared at her, but she still didn't move.

"Get out of the car," he repeated.

"Aren't you getting out?" she asked him.

"No. He can either stop or hit me."

"Eddy, no! Come on, this is dangerous! Get out!"

"No. I'm not going to stand back and watch him die. I don't want to lose him like this!"

"I don't want to lose _you_ like this!" Dea shouted back at him, "Eddy, come on. Who knows what could happen? Let him hit your car, but please, don't put yourself in this situation."

Eddy was silent. He stared at the steering wheel, feeling sick. He had a choice to make- either remain in the car, so if his brother died he would die too, or he could get out and risk having to wittness his nightmare come true,yet be alive and be with Dea. Dea was slowly winning him over again. He looked up into her pleading eyes and she continued.

"What about me, huh? What will I do if something happens to you? If you really love me, then get out of the car right now."

Eddy didn't give it another thought. He took the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the car. Dea smiled and sighed a sigh of relief, then followed Eddy to the sidewalk where they joined Ed and Edd.

"Thank you," Dea said. She hugged Eddy gently and he kissed her on the cheek as he held her too. Edd smiled at their exhibit of love toward each other and was thankful that Dea talked Eddy into abandoning his car. He was afraid the stress Eddy had been through lately was making him a little bit crazy.

"Here comes a car!" Ed proclaimed.

Eddy and Dea broke their embrace on eachother and turned to look down the street in the direction Ed was pointing. Sure enough, Nick's car was speeding down the street toward them. Eddy became increasingly tense as the car neared them and Dea put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from running into the street.

"He's not slowing down," Eddy mummbled nervously.

"Doesn't he see the car?" Edd said outloud to no one in particular.

Nick was almost on top of Eddy's parked car when his break lights finally came on. There was a horrilbe screeching that filled the air as Nick's breaks tried to grasp the pavement. It was clear he wasn't going to stop in time and Eddy couldn't watch anymore. He turned his back to the scene and clutched the fabric of Dea's shirt destperately. She held him tightly, wishing she too could look away, but she was too transfixed by the action before her to close her eyes. Edd had his face burried in Ed's shirt and Ed was in the same transfixed state as Dea.

"Tell me when it's over, Ed," Edd said.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, the two cars collided. The sound of the metal smashing and crunching and glass breaking was sickening. Eddy clutched the fabric of Dea's shirt tighter, trying not to scream outloud. Dea held him tighter in an attempt to calm his rapid breathing and stop him from panicing, but she kept her eyes on the car wreck.

After Nick's car collieded with Eddy's, it spun out of control and took out a stop sign. The screeching of the tires continued as he tried to bring the car back under control. At last he collided with a light post and the car stopped.

Eddy was shaking, but managed to turn around and look at the wrecked vehicles. His car had been knocked around so it was facing the opposite direction of how he had parked it. The headlights were broken out and the front was smashed up pretty bad, but Nick's car was worse. The front end of Nick's car was almost completely desroyed, smoke rose out of the hood, the passenger side window was broken out, the side was dented in, and one of the air bags had deployed. When Nick didn't immediately get out of the car, another horrible thought crossed Eddy's mind.

_"Oh my God. What if it's my fault? What if I killed him?"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: One more chapter after this one. It's mostly finished, but I suck at writing endings sometimes, so I'm still wrapping it up. R&R!


	12. It's All Good

A/N: Here we go, my last chapter. I hope the ending doesn't suck big time, I wasn't sure how to wrap it all up.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - It's All Good**

Fortunately, Eddy's worst nightmare was put to rest when Nick finally stepped out of the car, looking shaken, but uninjured. The older brother looked around and recognized the car he hit as belonging to his younger sibling. His eyes scanned the scene until they fell across the small group huddled together on the side walk. His gaze locked onto Eddy and his expression turned from shocked, to fuming mad.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he shouted as he stomped toward the side walk, "Huh? What were you thinking?"

Eddy only stared up at him through wide, frightened eyes. His brother was towering over him now and looked freakishly like their father. Angry at being ignored, Nick grabbed his younger brother's wrist and roughly pulled him forward.

"Look what you did to my car!" he shouted, "Why would you do something like that, Eddy? Someone could have been killed!"

"Stop it!" Eddy pulled his arm away, the same arm that had just healed from when his dad broke his wrist, and the effort sent him tumbling to the ground. Nick stood over him again and saw the teen wince. This made him soften up a little bit and when he saw the tears threatening to fall from Eddy's eyes, his anger vanished completely. He knelt down beside his little brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eddy, I'm sorry," he said, "I won't hurt you. I just want to know why you did this."

"I did it to save your life."

Nick looked confused, so Eddy explained, "I had this dream where you died in a car crash. Then after you left the house today I got his horrible feeling and the dream came back to me...I didn't want you to die like this."

"I'm not going to die, Eddy..."

"You would have! Why don't you believe me?"

"I didn't say I didn't," Nick's voice was soft and he seemed a little disturbed, but not angry, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"...I figured you wouldn't believe me anyway. You'd just say I was stupid or something..."

"Have I ever called you stupid before?"

"..." No Response.

"Have I?"

"...no."

Nick stood up and extended a hand to his little brother. Eddy accepted it and Nick helped him to his feet. The group silently looked out at the wreckage once more. Nick ran his fingers through his golden hair and sighed.

"Man," he said, "we wrecked that bitch good, huh?"

The group laughed lightly, except for Eddy. He still looked guilty as hell.

"I'm sorry about your car," he said, "I'll do whatever it takes to fix it. I'll work six jobs if I have to. Just don't be mad at me..."

"I'm not mad at you," Nick said, putting a reassuring hand on Eddy's shoulder, "You saved my life, right? And don't worry about the car. I think it's pretty much totalled. Besides, I wanted to get a new car."

Eddy smiled, but it quickly disappeared as he thought of something else.

"Oh shit! What about my car?"

"I'm sure if we play our cards right we can get insurance to cover it."

Eddy relaxed again and Dea came and linked arms with him. They resumed staring at the crumpled vehicles until Edd broke the silence.

"Um, someone really should call a tow truck and a clean up crew," he said.

"Here, use my phone," Dea offered and tossed him her cell phone.

It had finally stopped raining by then and the sun was starting to show through the clouds. The tow trucks and police arrived a few minutes later and the group of five got rides home with the police. After a very stressful five months, things finally returned to normal. Eachof the boys and Dea went back to work, with Nick working part time at the Candy Store with Eddy. They all still hung out together in the evenings, except when Eddy was working over time to save up for "a surprise that no one can know about until the end of summer."

At last the end of summer came and Dea was the first to see the surprise Eddy had promised. It was a sparkling engagement ring that he presented to her on a romantic evening spent together by the creek. The others were surprised when Dea showed it to them, yet they somehow saw it coming. Nick moved back to his apartment when the others started college, but not without swearing an oath to return to Peach Creek in one year for Eddy and Dea's wedding. Edd was still involved with Marty, but not to the extent that Eddy had been involved with Dea before becoming her fiance. Ed and Amy remained on a friendship basis, since they were both still quite childish. The future was looking up, but then again, up isn't very far after being drug through the Hell that Eddy endured his last few months of school. It was in the past, and Eddy gladly closed the book on his bitter childhood and looked forward to an exciting new future as an adult...

**The End

* * *

**

A/N: Again, many thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Let me know what you thought of this last chapter :)


End file.
